Life in a Glass House
by melsbenoists
Summary: He's the panty dropping man whore, shes the untouchable christian girl. When they are forced to get married, will they fall in love, or will they break down from the inside out? Fabrevans angsty, love-hate story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So i just wanted to say i am very saddened by the lack of Sam/Quinn stories out there. They are my favorite glee couple and ive read every single story they have on this website and i just want some more. So i have decided to write my own. This is slightly based off a one tree hill fic, i just got the premiss from it but it will be nothing like it i swear. Also Sam is total AU in this story. Hes is not the sweet guy we all know and love, hes kind of a jackass. Actually think of him like puck. Quinn will basically be the same, just what you would expect her to be like if she didnt have the baby. So please review. This was beta-ed by broodyandcherry143. shes awsome. go check out her stories. **

**Also, if you are reading this because you saw my polyvore link, well hello polyvore. welcome to fanfiction if you have not visited before.**

**And my fanfic fans, please visit my polyvore page, link in profile, it had the outfits in this story on it.**

**Also, if wrote a cute Klaine one shot called Boytoy, please check it out. and I am working on a St. Berry fic called Redemption. I am also working on a One Tree Hill fic called Untold Truths and am debating on continuing my Spring Awakening fic called The Guilty Ones. Please check them out if your interested. and if you like this please review and tell your friends!**

Sam Evans had always been that guy; the player, the smooth talker who can make any girl drops her panties with one look, something he lived off of. So when his father came to him one Thursday night and told him he either had to get married to the girl of his parent's choosing or be disowned the answer seemed clear, after all, just because he was married didn't mean he had to be faithful.

_Sam was lounging in his apartment, watching the basketball game on ESPN, when his father, Steve Evans, walked through the door. Seeing as his father barely spoke to him, his presence in his apartment was a rarity. "We need to talk son," Steve said as he made his way toward Sam._

"_Yeah okay, hold up, the game's almost over," Sam said before downing half his beer; he knew whatever his father had to say would not be good, so might as well get a little drunk to lighten the mood._

"_Now Samuel," Steve said in a stern voice, letting his son know he meant business. Sam knew he wouldn't give up so he rolled his eyes and turned off the game._

"_Okay what dad?" Sam asked, annoyance evident in his voice._

"_Your mother and I have made a decision about your future." Sam gestured for his father to continue, the faster this conversation was over the faster he could get back to his game. "We are very disappointed in how you have been behaving lately," Steve said. He walked over towards Sam so he was directly in front of him. _

"_Behaving how?" Sam questioned._

"_The constant partying, drinking, and all those different girls you bring home every night. The tabloids have been watching you closely and the way you are acting is making my business look bad." Sam rolled his eyes at this comment. Of course, if his parent's company was suffering then he'd be the reason why._

"_So, what do you expect me to do? Rehab? Yeah right." Sam finished off his beer and went to the fridge for another._

"_No not rehab, but your mother and I have decided if you don't clean up your act we are going to disown you." Sam slammed the refrigerator door and put the beer on the counter before charging over towards his father._

"_Disown me? Are you fucking kidding me?" he yelled. His father simply nodded. "You people are fucked up," Sam said, referring to his parents._

"_There is one other option," Steve said. Sam looked at his father. "Your mother and I have been talking with one of her long time friends; apparently they have a daughter who is about a year younger than you. She was a debutant and portrays their family very well. At our business party we would like you two to announce your engagement." Sam turned around to glare at Steve._

"_Marriage?" asked Sam, and Steve simply nodded. He couldn't believe his father had even mentioned the word let alone decided to pick out Sam's fiancé. He wasn't ready for marriage; he wasn't planning on it until his late twenties. He was only 22; he wasn't ready to be tied down to one girl for the rest of his life. True, he could still be with other woman, but if he didn't like this chick he still had to be with her. Marriage was the ultimate commitment in his family and once you settle down you're with that person the rest of your life. Being married was…permanent and Sam didn't know if he was ready for that. Then again if he didn't agree with his parents then they would take away his inheritance, and there was no way that was happening._

"_She's quite a beautiful girl, Sam. You two would make a marvelous couple, and she has already agreed to the arrangement. So what will it be son?" Sam thought about it for a while before he answered._

_'__Did he really want to commit to this one girl for the rest of his life?,' he wondered. 'He'd have to if he didn't want his money to be taken away from him.' Sam looked up at his father, he was staring at him intently. Sam let out a sigh of defeat before answering._

"_When's the party?" _

_His father smiled brightly before answering. "Tomorrow night. You're making the right decision, son. Meet me at that new Italian restaurant tomorrow at noon, you'll meet here then." Sam nodded in defeat as his father left the apartment._

The next day he was nervously sitting at a table with his father, waiting to meet his fiancé for the first time. "Did you bring the ring son?" Steve asked. Sam nodded and showed his father his mother's ring. He always thought he would give this ring to the girl he loved, but he thought wrong.

"Are you sure this chick is showing up?" Sam asked after they had been waiting for a little while.

"Quinn, her name is Quinn, Samuel. And yes her and her father should be here soon," Steve answered.

"Well I have to go to the restroom," Sam said. He got up to go to the bathroom, and on his way there he bumped shoulders with someone. "Hey watch where you're going," he said before he turned around to see the girl standing behind him.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," she said her hands coming up to cover her mouth in surprise.

"No, it's completely fine, my fault actually," Sam said while throwing her a grin. She smiled back, and she was gorgeous. Her legs were tan and toned, she had to have been a dancer, and they looked great in the heels she wore. She was wearing a pink dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her blonde hair was pulled back on top and then fell over her shoulders. She was smiling, and Sam couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes were a liquid gold and they sparkled. Sam didn't even notice the diamond cross around her neck until she started playing with it.

"Okay… well I have to go. I'm meeting someone," she said while turning to leave, but Sam spoke before she had time to go.

"You sure?" he asked. "Why don't you just come with me and we can get out of here? My apartment is just down the street." Her smile dropped instantly.

"I don't think so," she answered. Suddenly she seemed disgusted and Sam wondered what he said to make her look this way. She tried to leave again, but Sam grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Aw, come on babe, if you don't want to stand the stiff up just text him or something."

She tore her arm away from him. "I'm actually here to see my fiancé," She said as if it answered everything.

"Yeah well so am I but I'm talking to you. So what do you say babe? Wanna head out?" Sam started to run his fingers lightly over her bare arm, and she quickly moved away from his reach.

"No, now leave me alone you disgusting pig." With that she left him alone. Sam shook his head and went to the bathroom. On his way back he saw his father smiling from across the restaurant. He also saw a familiar head of blonde hair laughing at something his father said. When Sam was close enough for his father to notice him he called him over.

"Oh Sam, back from the restroom?" his father asked, and he nodded. "Quinn this is my son Samuel Evans," Steve said motioning towards Sam. That's when Quinn turned around and Sam noticed her liquid gold eyes change from happiness to shock.

"Aw fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. here is chapter 2. i hope you all like it. it's when the plot is a little more obvious. for some reason i seem to get more insperation for this. if you have any ideas for my other stories just pm me. please review!**

"Aw fuck," Sam mumbled. He saw Quinn's eyebrow rise, thankfully his father had not heard him.

"What was that Samuel?" Steve asked. He was already getting out of his chair to introduce the couple. Steve seemed to forget about Sam's comment as soon as Quinn appeared at his side. "Oh Samuel, this is Quinn Fabray, she is the young lady I was telling you about last night.

"Nice to meet you Samuel," she shook his hand, her hands delicate and soft against his large, rough ones. "I believe fiancé is the right term Mr. Evans." She turned towards his father and gave him a small grin. When she looked back towards him he could feel his heart begin to race. Why hadn't she said anything yet?

"Sam actually, and likewise." They let go of each other's hands and sat down at the table. Steven had decided to make Sam switch seats with him, this way he and Quinn were seated next to each other.

"Didn't I tell you she was a beauty son?" Steve asked beaming almost like Quinn was his daughter instead of a girl he was forcing his son to marry.

"Fucking delicious is more like it…" Sam mumbled under his breath, licking his lips in the process, it seemed neither Quinn nor his father had heard him.

Sam could not keep his eye off of the beauty in front of him. To be honest he didn't know what to expect with Quinn Fabray. Would she be some fat, ugly chick? Or a butter face? Sam was not expecting to actually be attracted to her. While scanning her body he kept making his way back to her eyes, that liquid gold color. Sam looked away when she caught him staring. "Samuel?" Steve asked, trying to get his sons attention. Sam's head snapped up in his father's direction. "It seems work is calling me. Please, you two stay and get to know each other. No need to let your lunch go to waste."

Steve, Sam, and Quinn all stood up to say goodbye, Sam giving his father and firm handshake and Quinn receiving a light kiss on the cheek. "It was lovely meeting you Sir," she said lightly.

"Likewise, see you tonight Quinn." Steve turned to Sam, his smile faltering, and gave him a curt nod. "Samuel." With that he left the restaurant. Sam and Quinn sat back down, but Sam now sat in the seat previously occupied by this father. Quinn seemed quite nervous, so Sam asked her a question.

"So Quinny, why did you agree to this whole deal?" He saw her flinch at the nickname he used. She composed herself and answered.

"I did this because my family asked me to." She said it with poise, but the answer almost seemed rehearsed.

"Do you do everything your family asks you to?" It was a simple question, but the answer seemed to take ages to come.

Finally Quinn answered. "I am a good daughter," she said simply, but it sounded more like she was convincing herself rather than Sam.

"So to be a good daughter you can't have control of your life?" he retorted. She seemed to be at a loss for words. She didn't answer, instead just looked at the food that was being placed in front of her by the waiter. When the waiter left Sam noticed her expression. "Sorry that was out of line."

"No,its fine," she said. "And yes, being a good daughter means putting your family in front of your own wants and needs." Sam could not believe what he was hearing; how much had this family brainwashed their daughter? "So, what about you Sam? Why are you agreeing to marry me?" Sam could sense this conversation getting a little too serious.

"My father threatened to take away my inheritance. So don't worry, I'm not backing out of this deal." They started to eat their meal, mindless chatter going back and forth between them.

"Quinn?" Quinn looked towards the sound of her name and quickly regretted it. She grabbed Sam's hand and tried to look as happy as possible. He gave her a confused look but she silently told him to go along with it. "Quinn?" He was now standing next to her; she looked up, pretending to be surprised.

"Oh… Hello Noah. I didn't see you there." Sam sat back and watched the exchange between his _fiancé_ and some guy with a Mohawk.

"You just looked at me." He knew she saw him, and he was going to call her out.

"Did I? I guess I just skipped over you. What are you doing here in New York, Noah?" She was trying really hard to get him away. Suddenly a tan, bitchy, brunette walked up to them.

"Puck, I want a cheeseburger." She hadn't even noticed the two blonds sitting at the table in front of her. She was just tailing her hands over Pucks chest. When Sam grunted she turned her head and noticed her former captain. "Oh, hello Quinn," she said eyeing Quinn up and down. "Have you put on some weight? You look a bit pudgy. Anyone tell ya that lately?" Her eyebrow shot up as a smirk appeared on her face. Quinn quickly looked down.

"Hey," Sam said, just because he does not want to marry this little Christian girl doesn't mean he won't stand up for her. Santana and Puck turned their attention towards the blonde. Puck eyed their hands.

"And who are you lemonhead?" The brunette asked, hand going to her hip.

"I'm Quinn's boyfriend."

"Fiancé," Quinn corrected.

"Fiancé; I'm Quinn's fiancé." A look of surprised spread across both of their faces.

"Wow Quinny. Who knew any guy would want to be with you after high school." Quinn shot Santana daggers. Sam looked at her with disgust. "Whatever. Come on Puck, I need to get my lunch on." Santana dragged Puck away, his eyes not leaving their hands. Once they were out of sight Quinn let go of Sam's hand.

"Bitch," Sam muttered, starring at the brunette in disgust.

"Always has been," Quinn said quietly. She shook her head and stood up, Sam joined her. "Well Sam, it was nice meeting you, but I really should go and look for a dress for tonight." She gave him a small hug. Sam placed a tip on the table and walked her towards the entrance.

"Okay. Well Quinn, I'll be at your apartment at 8." She nodded and gave him a timid smile. "And Quinn, don't listen to her. You look great."

Sam pulled at his collar while waiting for Quinn to answer her apartment door. _God where was she?_ His tie was choking him, his pants were too tight, and he smelled like an Abercrombie and Fitch store. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Quinn standing in front of him looking stunning. Sam literally almost lost control, he was ready to just back her up into the wall and just have his way with her. Her hair was pulled into a low bun, a few curls framing her face delicately. She was wearing a strapless silver gown that made her skin glow. And her eyes were shining. Sam let out a slight groan as he held his arm out to her. "Is this okay, Sam?" she asked as she took his arm. She was nervous it was too much for his father's business party.

Sam's eyes scanned her body again, she asked so it was an excuse to stare at her longer. "Yeah, fine." He tried not to show any interest in her, but it was hard to be convincing with the growing hard on in his pants. They made their way to the limo and she slid inside, Sam following her, sitting side by side. Sam's hand automatically found its way to her thigh, it was just a habit for him by now, but Quinn moved her leg and somehow ended up holding his hand instead.

"I hope everyone likes me," she muttered. Even if their whole future together was a sham, she wanted to make a good impression, and make her family proud. Sam noticed the desperation in her voice and tried to comfort her by squeezing her hand. He noticed the smirk on the limo driver's face and pressed the button to put up the divider, while removing his hand from hers. Quinn looked at Sam out of the corner of her eye and noticed the grimace on his face. "Sam," he turned to look at her. "I know you don't want to get married to me, probably just as much as I don't want to marry you, but I need to do this for my family, so please just play along." Sam nodded along.

The limo stopped and the driver came around and let the faux couple out of the limo. Sam held his arm out to Quinn, and she took it. They made their way into the ballroom. Plenty of family friends, co-workers, and business partners were coming up to say hello to Sam. Quinn politely stood by his side, smiling when Sam introduced her as his girlfriend. "Hello, Mr. Keller."

"Hello Samuel, nice to see you again. Who is this gorgeous young woman standing next to you?" the graying older man asked. Sam slipped his arm around Quinn's waist; he had to play the part.

"This is my girlfriend, Quinn. She just moved up here a few weeks ago from Lima, Ohio." Sam answered simply. He'd given the same story to 3 other groups of nosey couples.

"Oh, Quinn do you like it here?" Mrs. Keller asked.

Quinn nodded before answering. "New York is stunning. I can't wait to see it during winter." She smiled at the older woman.

"So, where are you staying Quinn?" they asked.

"Well, I am staying in an apartment right now, but I'm moving in with Sam tomorrow." Her hands slipped onto his shoulder as she moved her body into his.

"Oh and how did you two meet?" Mrs. Keller asked. Sam was getting annoyed with the amount of questions she was asking.

"We met through a mutual friend a year ago. Quinn just caught my eye and we've been dating ever since." They smiled at each other lovingly; Quinn was trying not to roll her eyes at how ridiculous this whole thing was.

Sam started to get bored of everything, and as his eyes began to wander he noticed a redhead smirking at him across the room. He winked at her and announced that he would be back soon. Quinn nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he left to follow the redhead into an abandoned room.

Sam hadn't come back for a while, so Quinn left the group of Sam's father's co-workers to look for him. She couldn't see him so she made her way towards Mrs. Evans. On her way there she noticed a group of older woman gossiping, one being Mrs. Keller, only catching a bit of their conversation. _It's such a pity; she's a gorgeous girl… And she doesn't seem to know… They seem so happy… cheater… liar…_ Quinn finally made her way to Mrs. Evans and gave her a hug. "Quinn, darling, you look stunning. Where is my son?" The two women began to search for the blonde boy. Mrs. Evans then noticed him walk out of a room with a cheap redhead in tow. She introduced Quinn to a few more of their business partners before she left to confront Sam.

The redhead, named Kristi, slipped Sam her number as she walked past him to go back to the party. He winked at her again and looked for his _fiancé_. Instead he found his very pissed off mother. Michelle Evans was a very pretty woman, with short fair blonde hair to match her porcelain skin, shinning blue eyes now glaring at Sam with disgust. "Samuel Evans, what in God's name do you think you are doing?" Sam mumbled an incoherent response, but Michelle wasn't accepting it. "What if someone here saw you? Do you know the rumors that would start? And what about Quinn? She is here, trying to impress _our_ friends and co-workers, and you're off having sex with some skank you just met? Really Samuel, I thought I taught you better. Now go find Quinn and act like the respectful, young man I raised you to be."

After his encounter with his mother, Sam didn'tleave Quinn's side the rest of the night. Currently the faux couple was sitting at their dinner table in the ballroom listening to Steve Evans give a speech about the company. Quinn was leaning against Sam, and his arm was draped around her shoulder, their hands connected. Steve was starting to close up his speech, and Sam knew he would be summoned onto the stage soon.

"..And after those changes you can bet Evans Inc. will be a better company all around. Now before you leave my son, Sam Evans, has some news to share with you all." The room began to applaud as Sam made his way to the podium. The father and son shared a handshake before Sam grabbed the microphone.

"Hello everyone, as you know I am Sam Evans, and it has been a pleasure to see everyone again." Sam flew into a story about always dreaming of running his father's company, a totally lie. Sam never wanted to be a business man. "Luckily, I found out my father is going to step down within the next year, and I will take over the business I always dreamed of running. I know some of you are skeptical about this, seeing my behavior the past year, but I've matured. And to prove that I have matured, I would like my lovely girlfriend Quinn Fabray to join me up here." Quinn faked surprise, smiled and made her way up to the podium to stand next to Sam. When Sam fished a tiny box out of his pant pocket and got down on one knee the entire room gasped. Quinn's hands made their way to cover her mouth. "Quinn Fabray, ever since meeting you I have seen myself become a better person, and it's all thanks to you. I cannot explain how being with you makes me feel, all I can say is that I love you and I want to be with you forever. Would you please do me the honor of being my wife?" Sam said the rehearsed speech perfectly. He opened the box to reveal the canary diamond engagement ring inside. A small tear slipped down Quinn's cheek as she nodded her head in response. Sam slipped the ring onto her finger and Quinn threw her arms around his next.

"Kiss. Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." The crowd urged them on. Sam looked into Quinn's eyes and silently asked if it was okay. She nodded and he swept down and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was sweet, but Sam seemed to almost hunger for her. He pulled Quinn in closer to him and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart Sam's eyes were a cloudier blue than normal. Quinn gave a tiny smile before turning towards the group of friends, co-workers, and business partners and smiling. Sam then remembered the act and played along.

After the announcement the couple got congratulated by everyone, even the gossiping old ladies, and after every congratulations Sam finished off another flute of Champaign. It wasn't nearly as strong as he hoped, but enough of it would hopefully help him forget that he just signed his life away, and maybe the lustful feeling he felt when he kissed Quinn.

By the end of the night Sam was slurring his words and his cheeks were a bright pink. Quinn even had to help support him as they made their way towards the limo. She practically threw him inside. "Oh yeah babe y-you know I like it rough," he slurred. Quinn rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You're drunk," she stated. Sam nodded along and slowly sat up straight. Quinn told the driver the address to her apartment. He nodded and the limo started to move.

"No wrong one. She's going home with me. Aren't you babe?" He questioned as he slid his hand up her thigh. Quinn removed his hand, but he placed it back in the same place.

"Sam, stop it," she mumbled. His head fell into the crook of her neck, Quinn thought he might have fallen asleep, but he soon started to place sloppy, wet kisses along her neck. "Sam stop!" she said as she forcefully pushed him away from her.

"Come on Quinny. If we're getting married we should have some fun." Sam reeked of alcohol and he started to get handsy. "Come on Quinny, let go." He started to pull up her dress, but she pushed him away again, slapping him as well. Sam was caught by surprise and seemed to sober up a bit when he noticed the few tears on Quinn's cheek. "Sorry," he mumbled as he moved over to the other side of the limo.

The rest of the ride was silent except for when Quinn muttered a quick thank you to the driver and left the limo. Sam watched her run to her door and when he saw the drivers face he knew he'd screwed up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I would just like to say I am sorry for the lack of updates, I had alot of school work going on, finals, and I had a bit of trouble with insperation, but i think the length of this chapter makes up for my lack of updates. I would like to thank my wonderful beta broodyandcherry143 for editing this and making it better. **

**Also, i know a few things are sort of unanswered and up in the air in the chapter but everything will be answered in later chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and check out my other story Nameless Love, another Fabrevans fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gLee. If I did Fabrevans will not break up ever and Jesse will come back and sweep Rachel off her feet, oh and Blaine and Kurt would be in love.**

**Enjoy. Smile. Review. **

Sam woke to a pounding on the front door. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it to reveal a pretty blonde with two boxes in her hands. "Can I help you?" Sam asked smirking at the blonde. Her hair was in a ponytail and her legs exposed because of the shorts she was wearing. Sam had to stop himself from ogling at her.

"Maybe take one of these boxes?" she said sharply. He smirked at her as he grabbed a box.

"What are you doing here exactly?" he questioned as he place the box in his living room.

"When I said I was moving in with you today I wasn't lying. Don't you listen to anything your mom says?" Her attitude was bitchier than he had seen before. Maybe he'd actually like her.

"What do you mean you're moving in?" he questioned.

"Your parents paid for my apartment, and they said that once we announced our engagement I'd have to move in. Your mom told us the day we met. Now move out of my way so I can put this stuff down and get the rest that is out in the hallway." She shoved the boxes into his hands and walked back into the hallway. Sam watched her walk into the hall to get the other boxes, paying close attention as she bent over to pick them up. "I don't have all that much to bring in; just clothes and a few pieces of junk. Please just be civil while we're living together."

"Babe, you make it sound like this 'living together' thing is going to end. Did you forget that we are now engaged to be married? We're stuck together forever." He grinned at her and placed the boxes with the other two in the living room. She glared at him as she walked past him to put her stuff away. "Okay what crawled up your ass princess? You need to stop with the ice queen act if we are going to be living together." She turned around to glare at the blonde hair blue eyed boy.

"Do you even remember what happened last night?" she questioned, eyes burning. Sam racked his brain and tried to remember what had happened the night before. "Forget it. Now where is the bedroom? I have to put my clothes away." Sam pointed to the room down the hall and watched her storm off.

* * *

Sam was sleeping on the couch and woke up to the smell of bacon. After Quinn arrived at his apartment, pissed off at him, he decided he would let her cool off. She had just woken him up; he was trying to sleep off his hangover. The smell of bacon wasn't making his already queasy stomach feel any better. Sam sluggishly made his way into the kitchen to find Quinn standing over the stove, cooking eggs and bacon. "Want some?" she questioned. Sam looked at the food and could feel his stomach start to churn. "I made some greasy bacon and eggs on a dirty ash tray." She noticed the revolted look on Sam's face and knew the words she chose did the trick. He sprinted out of the room and heaved up last night's dinner into the hall bathroom.

"Bitch." He mumbled before heaving the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"What was that?" Quinn called from the kitchen, smiling to herself.

"Nothing," Sam answered before he began to throw up again. Quinn giggled to herself as she enjoyed her eggs and bacon. Sam made his way back towards the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast on his way to the kitchen table. "So it this what this relationship is going to be like. You eating my food and acting like you're so high and mighty?" Sam asked while taking a bite out of the toast, it being the only thing he could stomach at the moment.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the comment and got up from the table. She put her dishes in the dishwasher and left the room. "You didn't answer my question!" Sam called out to her but she just kept walking towards the bedroom. As she passed the front door the doorbell rang. Quinn turned around and opened the door, seeing a man with grey eyes and unruly curls.

"Jesse?" she questioned. She didn't know why he was here. He also seemed confused to see her on the other side of the door.

"Hey… Quinn." He seemed to drag out the sentence, questioning her as he did. "I have the right apartment number right?" He questioned looking at the number on the door again.

"Oh hey Jesse man!" Sam said when he noticed who was at the door. He walked up behind Quinn and grabbed her hips, moving her out of the way. "I didn't know you were coming today." Sam stated he motioned for Jesse to come inside; he obliged, and smiled at Quinn before answering.

"Yeah well Rach's friends are in town so I was hoping we could have a guy's day or something." Before Sam could say anything Quinn spoke up from behind him.

"Rachel's in town?" Quinn asked a bright smile on her face. "Who else?"

"Kurt, Blaine, Brit and Tina," Jesse answered. "Mercedes was going to come but she got held up back in Lima. She said she'd call you once they figured out what they were going to do." Just like clockwork Quinn's cell phone began to ring.

"Hey Rachel… because Jesse told me you were going to call. He came to Sam's apartment… because I'm at Sam's apartment… because I am. No Rachel that did not happen… I'll explain everything when I see you. Yeah I'll be there, see you in twenty. Love you too, bye." Quinn smile and took off towards the bedroom.

"So how do you know Quinn?" Jesse and Sam asked each other at the same time. Sam chuckled but Jesse had more of a hard expression. "Seriously Sam I don't want you fooling around with Quinn. Whatever happened last night has to stop now." Sam began to laugh and Jesse began to get irritated. "Sam I'm not joking, she's not going to be another 4 day fuck."

"I'm not fucking her Jesse, I'm marring her," Sam explained, and Jesse's face dropped.

"You're what?" he asked.

"She's sort of my fiancé," Sam answered, his hand going behind his head to rub his neck. "I know you're like my best friend and I should have told you, but it just sort of happened, and we're not even fucking so you don't have to worry." The sentence came out fast and before Jesse could say anything Quinn emerged from the bedroom.

Her curled hair was down from her ponytail and was framing her face, her makeup seemed a bit darker but nothing drastic. She was wearing a strapless pink dress that showed off the length of her legs, paired with a white cardigan and a pair of nude heals. Sam couldn't keep his eyes from going back and forth between her legs and chest. Jesse cleared his throat and elbowed Sam in the stomach to get him to stop starring. "Well, see you two later. Bye Sam," Quinn said to Sam, dragging a hand across his bicep as she passed. "By Jesse." She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before heading out of the apartment.

"How do you know her?" Sam question while feeling a bit of jealously rise in the pit of his stomach.

"She's my cousin," Jesse answered.

* * *

"So why were you at Sam's place?" That was the first thing that came out of the brunette starlet's mouth when Quinn walked into the New York café. She noticed the rest of the previously mentioned glee clubbers all sitting around Rachel, a spot open for Quinn in between Blaine and Brittany. Quinn sat down and said her hello's before answering the question.

"I bet she was getting it on," Kurt said, raising his eyebrow.

"Getting what on?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing. There was no getting it on." Quinn looked down before continuing, she didn't know how her friends would take the news. "I need to tell you guys something."

"Oh god you're pregnant…" Rachel stated. Everyone looked at Quinn in alarm.

"No! Goodness no, I'm definitely not pregnant. I wouldn't let that happen, besides it's not like it could happen," Quinn mumbled, that was surprising to everyone.

"You haven't had sex since you were 16?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"No. I mean, there hasn't really been anyone I want to take the step with, and after everything that went down sophomore year I need to make sure if I were to take that step with someone I'd want to be with them for the long run," Quinn explained.

"Okay so you're not preggers. What's the news?" Tina asked.

"The reason I was at Sam's house was because I'm living there. We're sort of engaged…" That caused everyone to move in closer, making sure they heard her correctly.

"How are you sort of engaged?" Blaine asked.

"It's a really long story guys," Quinn stated.

"There is no way you can drop a bomb like that on us and then not tell us what happened. Spill everything blondie," Kurt said. Quinn told them everything, how she was asked by her parents to marry a family friend's son. How they would forgive her for everything if she did this for them. How she felt she had to, after everything that happened. She told them how much of an ass Sam is, and what happened the night before. She also told them she was stuck with him for the rest of her life.

"Oh Quinn I'm so sorry," Rachel said.

"It's fine guys; I'm doing this for my family. I'm sure I can be somewhat happy with Sam." Quinn gave a small smile, but it was obviously fake.

"Okay we're going to the club tonight. If you're going to throw your life away for your parents you better live it up while you can," Kurt said. "I bet these girls have a few items of clothing that will make any man want you." Kurt smiled at the blonde beauty, the group finished eating and all went back to Rachel's newly bought apartment, excited about the night ahead.

* * *

Sam and Jesse walked into one of Sam's favorite clubs, along with a few more of their friends, and headed straight for the bar. "Four beers," Sam told the bartender as he slid him his card, the bartender just nodded. Sam turned back towards his friends and noticed that Jace was already sucking face with some blonde. "Who's the chick?" Sam asked Jesse motioning towards the two.

"No clue, she just walked over here, pretty much mounted Jace and they just started going at it," their friend Kyle explained. He then looked behind Sam and nodded towards whatever he was looking at. Sam turned around and noticed the bartender, drinks nowhere to be seen but a card in his hand.

"It's declined sir,"the bartender stated. He slid the card back towards Sam.

"Fucker," Sam mumbled. He turned towards Jesse, Jase and Kyle. "My fucking father…" Sam didn't need to say anymore, Jesse gave the bartender his card and smiled.

"I've got it covered man." Sam rolled his eyes; he hated being embarrassed like that in front of his friends. The bartender returned with the four beers and Jesse's card, smiling as he returned it to Jesse. "Thanks."

Sam grabbed his beer and began to scan the club. Just because he was 'engaged' to Quinn doesn't mean he had to be faithful, at least not yet. He caught a glimpse of a very sexy blonde across the room. She was on the dance floor and was completely carefree. She was wearing a gold sequined tank top, which clearly showed her black bra underneath, paired with leather leggings and black heel boots. Her hair was in a slick ponytail and she was dancing with a circle of guys around her. Her arms were above her head and she was swaying back and forth. Sam couldn't see her face because her back was towards him, but he knew he had to meet her.

Sam placed his half empty bottle on the bright, neon bar and made his way toward the dance floor. "Where you going?" Kyle asked. Sam ignored his friends and continued toward the girl. Once he was behind her and pulled her flush again his chest, she didn't seem to mind the new man behind her as her arm came around to his neck and pulled him closer. The two began to dance to the beat of the music, the girl smelled incredible and Sam was having a hard time not kissing her exposed neck.

After a few minutes of friction passing between to two bodies Sam had practically lost it. He needed this girl and he had yet to even see her face. Right when he was thinking about turning her around to see what she looked like she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take them to notice they're making out with each other?" Blaine asked Kurt while drinking his beer. Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I give it five minutes, maybe less." He said, he then turned away from the two blonds making out on the dance floor and asked the bartender for another cherry martini. Rachel was sitting on a bar stool, bored out of her mind, and noticed a wavy haired man leaning on the bar next to her.

"Hi," He greeted her. She smiled.

"Hello," she answered back. He then turned towards the bartender.

"Another one for the lady here. On me." The bartender nodded. He turned back towards Rachel and smiled. "Jesse St. James. You might have heard of me, I'm a Broadway star," he said, putting his hand out for her to shake, and she started to laugh uncontrollably. "Way to lose character babe," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and moved in close.

"I'm sorry, but I had a flash back to sophomore year." He rolled his eyes and lowered his head down for a kiss. Jesse began to deepen the kiss but the moment was totally ruined by Kurt.

"Why don't you two just leave now before you end up having sex on the dance floor?" he said nonchalantly while looking at his nails, a slight chuckle being heard from Blaine who was right next to him. Before Jesse could reply with a witty comment Brittany came over to the group with Jace close behind.

"Guys look! I found someone I haven't made out with!" Brittany exclaimed. "Well, now I have but I didn't before we came here." She seemed very proud of herself. Jesse just gave her a questioning look, as did Rachel and Tina.

"Before we got in the club I mentioned to Brittany that she will most likely find at least 10 guys who she had prior relationships with, and that it will be a miracle if she found someone she hadn't made out with," Kurt explained. Jesse rolled his eyes and turned back towards Rachel.

"So where is Quinn?" he asked. Rachel pointed to the dance floor where the previously mentioned blonde was currently making out with Sam. Jesse's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. "Shit I didn't even recognize her! Where did you guys get the clothes from?" he questioned.

"Tina had the leather leggings, Brit had the gold sequined top, and I had the boots. Of course we would have never put any of it together without the help of Kurt," Rachel said, looking over at Kurt who had a sly smile on his face.

"What can I say, you're bags were just lying there, no harm in looking around. Of course I could have done without finding your vibrator Rachel." Jesse looked at Rachel alarmed, and Rachel looked as if she was ready to pounce on Kurt.

"Excuse me?" Jesse asked. "Why the hell would you even need one of those things?" By now the group was laughing and was enjoying the little exchange between the two stars.

"Jesse you live in New York, I live in Ohio. I don't really see a big window of opportunity for sex." Rachel explained. "What do you think happens when we're on the phone?" Kurt's hand suddenly flew in the air and pushed the two lovers away from each other.

"Okay I really don't want to hear about you're sexual relationship or lack of it." Jesse sent a look towards Kurt who didn't even flinch. "So how about we talk about something else. How'd the audition go Rach?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh no buddy, you're the one who brought up our sex life now you get to hear about it. And don't think that talking about theatre will automatically make me change topics. No matter how fabulous my audition went," Rachel said. She then turned back towards Jesse. "I swear I'll get rid of it now that I'm living with you. Happy?" She asked.

"Satisfied," Jesse smirked and pulled Rachel in for another searing kiss.

"Okay we have two couples accounted for, where is Ken and Barbie?" Kurt asked motioning towards the dance floor that was now missing two blondes.

* * *

Sam had pulled away from the girl and found himself starring into two familiar liquid gold eyes. He suddenly pulled back to see his _fiancé_ dressed like the girls he would take home, not her usual Christian girl outfits. "Quinn?" he questioned. She had the same confused, disgusted, and lustful look on her face as well. "What the hell are you…?" Something then seemed to click in Sam's head. "You kissed me," he stated.

"Unfortunately," Quinn mumbled under her breath, but Sam wasn't done talking.

"What the hell? You obviously didn't know it was me so why are you at a club, dressed like this, making out with random guys you don't know? I am you're fiancé, _babe_," Sam stated, jealously oozing out of every pore.

"Excuse me?" Quinn questioned. "I'm _your_ fiancé? Well you're _my_ fiancé. And you making out with a random girl at a club doesn't make you any better, bub." She rammed her finger into his chest.

"Yeah well I'm not the one who initiated the kiss blondie!" By now the two had made their way down a secluded hallway, away from the loud music and sweaty bodies.

"Well you sure as hell didn't pull away now did you?" She questioned. "Whatever, I'm so done with this conversation. I'll see you at home, _honey_." She had so much venom in her voice that Sam didn't even recognize her for a second. Then she turned around and walked towards the club. When she passed by her friends she waved to get their attention. "I'm leaving; I'll see you guys tomorrow." She then hugged everyone goodbye and left the club. Minutes later Sam came out of the same hallway and said the same goodbyes to group, minus the hugs.

* * *

When Sam came home he walked towards the bedroom to find the bed occupied by Quinn. She was in a pair of boy shorts and a tiny tank top. He swore the top made her cleavage look bigger and the shorts made her legs look longer. He stopped starring when she cleared her throat. "I'll just sleep on the pull out," he mumbled and made his way towards the couch.

"No Sam." Quinn started; she moved to sit up in the bed as he turned around to look into the room. "It's your house; I'll sleep on the pull out." Quinn got up from the bed and began to walk towards the door way, which Sam was currently occupying.

"No," he stated. Sam grabbed Quinn's waist and pushed her back towards the bed, sitting her on the edge lightly. "You're the girl, you take the bed."

"Sam." Quinn called, Sam turned around again in the door way to look at Quinn. "We can share. I mean, we are engaged; we can't sleep in two different beds for the rest of our lives. So come on." She patted the seat next to her.

"Okay, just one thing," he said. She looked up at him, questioning expression on her face. "That's my side." She rolled her eyes and moved over.

"Whatever. I guess I can sleep on this side." He chuckled as he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed, noticing how Quinn's eyes trialed his body. "Night." She said, her voice a bit raspier than normal.

"Night," Sam replied, turning the light off and drifting off to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is beginning to show more of the plot of the story. It also shows how much more comfortable they are getting with eachother. As well as how much their feelings have developed over the 6-ish week period of knowing eachother.**

After about four weeks of living together Sam and Quinn had developed a system. Sam would do the laundry, Quinn would cook the meals, and they would both go shopping together. Sam was politer to Quinn, and she became so comfortable around the house that she would walk around in her underwear. (Much to Sam's liking.)

They would joke around and stay in on Friday nights to watch movies. (At the end of the night Quinn would give Sam a kiss on the cheek, and then go to bed, while Sam debated for an hour weather to go and ravish her- he never did.) Truth be told, if the situation had been different, Sam could see himself in an actual relationship with her, and that scared the shit out of him.

One, because he'd never felt anything other than lust for a girl, and two, because him starting to enjoy Quinn and being okay with their marriage meant his father was winning, and he didn't want to give that sick bastard the satisfaction of being right. Sam figured he must have been zoning out because Quinn sounded concerned. "Sam?" she questioned. "Are you okay?" Sam looked up at the beautiful girl and smiled, he then noticed Quinn was in a towel.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam said, trying to control the hard on in his pants. Quinn was perfect in every way, and Sam couldn't help but get turned on when she showed a bit of skin. "I was just thinking." Quinn nodded and went to the bathroom to get changed. Sam had yet to see her naked, but he was hoping to change that soon.

While Quinn was changing the house phone rang. Sam ran to pick it up, rolling his eyes when he noticed the number. It was his mother; she was inviting him and Quinn to yet another party. He said that they would try to make it. She also told him that he needed to meet his father at work for a lunch. Sam didn't understand why his father couldn't call and tell him, but he agreed anyway.

* * *

Sam walked into his father's office that overlooked New York City. The man was giving Sam the Evans' smirk. "Hello Son," Steve Evans welcomed his son, causing the younger of the two to role his eyes. "I'm glad you decided to join me for lunch today."

"I only came here to ask you why you cut me off! I'm doing everything you asked. I'm marring Quinn and taking over your business; I'm throwing my entire life away just so your reputation isn't ruined." Sam's voice began to rise and the fact that his father wasn't reacting was pissing him off even more.

"Just so you get used to what your life will be like once Quinn leaves you." Steve said that sentence with such ease that Sam felt like kicking his face in.

"Quinn won't leave me_dad_. She made the choice to agree to this engagement. She knew what she was getting herself into." Steve Evans smiled slightly.

"Oh Sam, you sound like a boy in love." Suddenly all the humor was gone from Steve's voice. "You love her, don't you?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Sam said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than his father. "She's just a girl."

"That's what I thought Samuel." Sam rolled his eyes in disgust and left his father's office. He couldn't deal with his mind games right now.

* * *

Sam had been gone for a while, so Quinn decided to keep herself preoccupied by finally putting away the rest of her things she brought to his apartment when she moved in. She found one of the three boxes she had left to unpack in the back of his closet and put it on_their_bed. She opened the top of the box and realized it was her high school memory box. She had tucked away every good, bad, painful, and joyous memory from high school in this box. As she emptied it, she relived every memory of high school. Many of the pictures had been of glee club; another was of her holding Beth right before they had to take her away. Another item was a precious moment figurine of a young girl with a graduation cap and gown on. She had gotten it from her Aunt Shelly, her only family member, besides her mother, that still remained in contact with her after the whole baby scandal. The last item in the box was her cheerio uniform.

Quinn lifted up the uniform and then looked in the mirror, wondering if maybe she could still slip her body into the old uniform. After the baby, the comfort food, and college, she seriously doubted that she could, but she had to try, or it would naw at her forever. She slipped on the skirt with ease, but that was not her worry; she had never gained any weight in her thighs or butt, the only difference was that the skirt was now incredibly short because she had grown a few inches since high school. Quinn took a deep breath and began to pull the top over her head. She pulled it down and almost squealed with delight. This couldn't be real, it couldn't actually fit better than it had in high school. This must be a joke.

Quinn giggled slightly to herself as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was wild because she had just blow dried it, her makeup perfect. The top was a bit short, showing more of her stomach than it used to, and her legs looked longer because she felt the need to wear a pair of heels with the uniform. Now looking at the outfit, she really was a tease back in high school while wearing this. She heard a low whistle coming from behind her, she whipped her head around, her skirt turning as well, coming up and showing her lace panties.

"This wasn't exactly what I was expecting to see when I got home." Quinn gave him a small glare, he continued his comment anyway. "But I could get used to it." He sent her a smirk; she rolled her eyes and began to fiddle with her torso. Constantly pulling and smoothing out the material around her stomach, suddenly becoming very self conscious around Sam. He noticed her fidgeting and quickly spoke up to stop whatever thoughts were going through her mind. "Hey, it looks great on you. You don't have to worry about that." Quinn looked at Sam through the mirror and smiled at him. He smiled back, and for a moment, they were completely content with each other. He then cleared his throat and the moment was over. "Um, I just wanted to let you know that my mom invited us to yet another business dinner tonight. I told her we could stop by… what do you think?" Quinn pretended to debate about going or not before answering Sam.

"I guess we could stop by," she said quite dramatically in her best Sam voice.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked. She gave him a look saying_I could never make fun of you_and turned back towards the mirror. He smiled and made his way towards her. "Sam," she said, a warning tone in her voice, which he didn't seem to notice. He ran towards her, his arms outstretched, and she quickly made a dash for the bed, jumping on top of it and then running out the room. Sam followed, her short skirt teasing him slightly, her giggles being heard all throughout the house.

Quinn squealed when Sam caught her in his arms in the middle of the living room. Thankfully, having an older cousin meant she knew how to get out of these types of situations. Quinn looked around the room from Sam's embrace; she then backed herself, and Sam, into the couch, flipping them both over the side of it. She ended on top of Sam, one of his arms around her waist and the other right where her legs met her butt. Her arms were both pinned between their chests and her right leg was pushing right in between his legs. To say the position was an awkward was an understatement.

Quinn couldn't breathe; she just kept looking at Sam, who was looking at their current position with a smirk on his face. "If you wanted to be on top you just had to let me know," he whispered. She rolled her eyes and quickly pushed herself off of him.

"I'll be ready in a bit, Sam. I have to go pull a gown out of my ass." Quinn walked back to the room, feeling Sam's eyes on her swaying skirt, and smiled.

* * *

Quinn and Sam entered their fourth business party as an engaged couple, and by now no one even questioned their relationship, not even Sam's mother who knew the arrangement. They looked so convincing that Michelle Evans began to question her son's acting. The sly smiles he sent Quinn, and the looks of longing when she was no longer by his side made Michelle Evans begin to suspect that her son might actually be in love.

At one point in the night Michelle decided to ask Quinn about everything. While the couple was talking with a few of their business partners Michelle pulled Quinn away. "Sorry," she said, "I just needed to speak with my future daughter-in-law for a few minutes." Sam nodded his head and gave Quinn a peck on the cheek before letting go of her waist. Michelle slid her arm in Quinn's and steered her over to an open table.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Evans?" Quinn asked, hoping she hadn't done anything to upset her future mother-in-law.

"Oh of course darling," Michelle said. Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled. "I just wanted to know how you did it," Michelle asked Quinn the question like she was a gossiping school girl. Quinn got a perplexed look on her face before answering.

"Um, do what? I'm sure what you're talking about Mrs. Evans," Quinn stated.

"How did you get Sam to fall for you?" Michelle said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fall for me?" Quinn asked, obviously shocked by the statement. "Sam hasn't fallen for me. I can assure you." Michelle just rolled her eyes.

"You may think he hasn't, but I can assure_you_that he has. I have never seen Sam look at anyone the way he looks at you." Quinn began to protest but Michelle cut her off. "And don't say my son is just acting. That is an Oscar winning performance if he is, and my son is not that great of an actor." Quinn looked at Sam, who smiled at her and his mother, and then looked back at Mrs. Evans. "Are you falling for my son, Quinn?" Michelle asked.

Quinn looked away, giving Michelle her answer. "You're going to have to tell him why you agreed to this deal, Quinn." Michelle pushed. "You need to be honest in this relationship, especially if you guys start to get strong feelings for each other and want to start a family." Quinn's eyes practically fell out of her head when she said the word 'family'. They weren't even married yet, or in love for that matter. She didn't want to think about starting a family with him.

"Mrs. Evans, I don't think we should even be worrying about that right now. Sam and I haven't even thought about doing_that_yet, let alone starting a family. And the wedding isn't even until next month." Mrs. Evans smile tightened slightly before she began.

"I understand, Quinn, but just so you know, Sam doesn't like deception." Quinn opened her mouth to speak but Michelle didn't let her. "I know you don't think you're deceiving Sam, but he would want to know this. And waiting until your wedding night, when he thinks he knows everything he needs to know about you, he won'tfeel anything but deception. Just tell him soon, that's all I'm saying." Quinn nodded her head and Michelle smiled. She patted her knee and got up from the table before leaving to find her husband. Quinn looked around for Sam and found him standing over by the bar; she noticed he was watching her with a slight smile. She smiled and walked towards him, seeing a glint of something in her eyes… maybe Mrs. Evans was right. Sam wasn't this good of an actor.

* * *

Sam sat in the back of the limo, trying desperately not to stare at Quinn's cleavage that her gown displayed. The ruby blue color made her skin glow and her eyes looked an almost gold color. Sam could barely control himself. "You look amazing tonight, Quinn. I just wanted to let you know that." Quinn smiled at Sam and went to give him a kiss on the cheek just as he turned to look at her, causing her to kiss him square on the lips. Both blondes were surprised by the kiss, and the spark they felt, but neither pulled away. Sam tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her closer towards him.

Quinn's arms found their way around his neck, and Sam's other hand moved to the small of Quinn's back. Their kisses began to grow more desperate when reality hit Quinn. "Sam." She gasped out as Sam's lips moved towards her neck. Sam smiled against her skin at the sound of his name. He began to nip at her pulse point when she pushed him away. "No Sam, stop." He sighed heavily as he moved away from Quinn. "I need to tell you something Sam… before we get in far too deep. I need to let you know something." Quinn looked away, tears prickling her eyes, and Sam began to realize the seriousness of the situation.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, nervous for what she was about to say.

"I-I have a daughter Sam."

**BUM BUM BUM! Not that any of you didn't already know that, unless you didn't see the entire first season, and if that's so, I have no idea why your reading this. Anyway, please tell me what you think in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I know it's been a while but here's the next chapter. I swear I've been working on it, it just took a while. This chapter is more of a filler/informational chapter. Basically it's more stuff you need to know now that will help in the future. It had the possibility of being boring but it's one of the longer chapters which means its important. Please read and review, thanks.**

"I-I have a daughter Sam," Quinn mumbled looking down at her fidgeting hands. She felt Sam's hands leave her body, causing her to look up at his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it sounded like you just said you had a kid," Sam stated, giving Quinn a questioning look.

"I do. I have a daughter. Her name is Beth." Quinn looked at Sam; his face was contorted into that of shock and disbelief. Quinn let out a few shaking breaths as she waited for Sam to say something.

"But you're only 21… You're barely an adult." Sam's right hand went up to the bridge of his nose and pinched it. How could his parents set him up with a chick that has a baby? He wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility; taking care of a wife, okay sure, but a kid too…

"I know this might be a lot for you to take in Sam, and I don't expect you to accept it right now, but just listen and let me explain everything. Okay?" Quinn asked, looking in Sam's eyes for a sign that he would listen to her. He nodded once and looked at the girl in front of him. "When I was sixteen, I was dating this guy named Finn. We were the school's power couple and then all of a sudden he joined Glee Club, basically social suicide. Anyway, Finn became the male lead and the female lead, Rachel, was head over heels in love with him. As their friendship grew I felt like I was losing him. So one day I was really upset because Finn had ditched me for Glee club once again, and I was feeling fat because of my cheerleading coach, and Finn's best friend Puck came over to my house."

"I don't even know why he was there, but next thing I know he's getting me drunk off of wine coolers and I'm losing my virginity to him. He didn't use a condom… nine months later I was delivering a baby." Sam could see a few tears making their way out of Quinn's quickly wiped them away and continued on with her story. "We ended up giving her up for adoption, but my family never looked at me the same way. I mean I was captain of the cheerleading squad, and leader of the Celibacy club… I'd gone to church every weekend with my family since I was born. I brought shame to them, and myself. My father moved out, my mom barely talked to me… It was the worst time of my life."

"Why tell me all of this? I mean if you gave Beth up for adoption… why tell me all of this?" he asked, still in a state of shock from the new information.

"Because you need to know why I agreed to this deal. After everything I did to my family, this seemed like the perfect way to get them to accept me again. I did this for them." Quinn said, the tears falling freely from her eyes now. Sam quickly snapped out of the daze he was in and pulled the crying girl into him.

"Quinn, you shouldn't do anything that you don't want to do just so you're family accepts you. If you have to get married to man you don't know just so your family doesn't make you feel like a disgrace, then there is something seriously fucked up about them." Quinn flinched at his tone of voice, he seemed disgusted. He looked her in the eyes and quickly wiped away one of her tears. "Quinn, if you want to, I'll let you out of this deal. I don't need my inheritance; I can make a living on my own. You don't have to do this if you're not comfortable with it…" Quinn looked at the boy who had nothing but compassion in his eyes. She smiled and leaned in to him, giving him a small, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Sam." Quinn said, and for a moment she thought she saw disappointment flash across his face. "But I'm not leaving this engagement."

"Why not?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice. Quinn shrugged before answering.

"Maybe because I don't go back on promises… or maybe because I think I might be starting to feel something for you." She said looking up at him under her thick lashes. Sam looked away from her gaze, but the blonde continued. "And don't you dare say you might not feel something for me. If you didn't care for me, you wouldn't have just said what you said. Don't deny it Sam. Our parents might have put us up to this, but they aren't making us go along with it. If you didn't feel something for me you would have ended this arrangement a long time ago, just like I would have." Quinn's hand moved to the boys flushed cheeks; it seemed they were even a darker shade of pink than normally. The limo came to a stop, andQuinn gave Sam a small kiss at the corner of his mouth before passing him to leave the limo.

* * *

Sam sat in their bed that night and thought about everything Quinn had said to him, silently watching her sleep as he thought. Was he really starting to feel something for the girl? I mean two months ago they hadn't even met and now he was beginning to think he might actually… love her.

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts when the sleeping beauty next to him rolled over and snuggled into his chest. He could barely breathe. Yes he had woken up a number of times to find Quinn wrapped around him, their bodies entangled like two lost lovers of a fairytale. He always thought it was him who initiated their contact in the middle of the night, but maybe it was Quinn. Maybe this whole time she had wanted him and this was just her subconscious reaching out for him.

Sam's eyes began to close and he knew he would fall asleep shortly. He reached across to the night stand and turned off the lamp. Sam moved his arm around Quinn and held her close, smiling as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Quinn decided she wanted to have a day out with her best friend, Rachel Berry, who was coincidentally dating Sam's best friend, Jesse St. James. Quinn got dressed in a spring dress, cardigan, and wedge heels, knowing now that there might be something between the her and Sam, she was going to milk it. "Sam, I'm going to go out to lunch with Rachel and then help her finish unpacking. I probably won't be home until later. Okay?"

Sam hopped on the counter and nodded to Quinn, eating an apple in the process. "Cawl mew whem uour donw." He said. She gave him a questioning look. He made sure to swallow before he spoke again. "Call me when you're done. Just so I know if I have to fend for myself for dinner." She smiled and walked out of the apartment. Sam hopped off the counter and made his way to the couch, plopping down and watching some old sitcom.

His phone suddenly rang; he looked at the caller id before answering. "Hey Jesse, man. What's up?" Sam asked finishing his apple.

"Uh Rach and Quinn both decided to hang out today, I guess. Anyway I'm just finding out about this now so I knew you'd be free. Wanna hang out, maybe go down to that one pub and watch the game?" Sam was already half way out of the door once Jesse finished his question.

"Yeah, sure man. Anything to get out of the house." He heard Jesse chuckle on the other end. "See ya in a bit." They both hung up the phone and Sam made his way towards the pub they had grown to love.

* * *

Quinn walked into the restaurant and smiled at the employees as she passed. This had become a frequent stop of hers since moving in with Sam and when Rachel recommended it she agreed excitedly. Quinn approached the table Rachel was currently sitting at and gave the brunette a smile before throwing her bag on the chair next to her and letting out a huff. "Everything okay?" Rachel asked, not looking up from the menu.

"I told Sam about Beth," Quinn stated. Rachel looked up at the blonde, stone faced, and placed her menu down on the table before talking.

"So much for small talk," Rachel murmured. Quinn rolled her eyes and gave the starlit a small glare. "So, why did you tell him?" Rachel asked.

Quinn's hands made circular motions on her temple as she spoke. "I don't know. I was talking to his mother and she kept asking how I made him fall for me. And then it hit me, maybe Sam and I were actually starting to fall for each other. I mean we've been flirting a lot more lately and we haven't had an actual argument in a few weeks. And then she was saying how I had to come clean to him and tell him about my past. About how the longer I waited, the longer it would take for him to accept it. So on the way home we ended up kissing and I just sort of spit it out."

"You guys were kissing?" Rachel asked excitedly. Quinn gave the starlet a glare.

"Out of everything I just said that was the only part you picked up on?" she asked. Rachel rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay, so what did he do once you told him?" Rachel asked.

"He was shocked at first, and then I told him why I had agreed to this whole deal in the first place, and he did something I wasn't expecting…" Rachel looked intrigued by this point. "He told me I could back out of the deal. That if I wasn't comfortable with it then he would be fine with me leaving. That he wouldn't care if he his inheritance was taken away because he knew I would be happy…" Quinn let out a sigh.

"So did you leave the deal?" Rachel asked.

"No. I told him I don't back out of an agreement, and that I'm okay with being in this arrangement because… well I think I might be starting to feel something for him." Rachel gasped at the blondes words.

"So are you two dating now?" she asked excitedly.

"No, we're engaged Rachel." Quinn stated, chuckling at the brunette's glare. "I think we're just content with each other, and we're on our way to possibly falling for each other. It's weird because I never thought I would like him… but he's really changed."

"Well, I can't wait until you two have blonde haired babies!" Rachel exclaimed, causing Quinn to laugh.

"That might be a while. I don't really think we'll being doing _that _for a while." Rachel raised her eyebrow at Quinn's response. "What?" Quinn asked.

"You two have so much sexual tension I'm surprised you two haven't done it on the coffee table." Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment.

"Whatever Rachel. I'm not ready to do that with him yet. I mean we've only kissed twice, and one of those was for show… But when I'm pregnant with a little blond haired baby I'll let you know." Rachel squealed in excitement. "So Rachel, how are you and Jesse?" Quinn asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Amazing. He's great, and now that I nailed the audition, we're both going to star in a musical together. I don't think our relationship could get any more perfect, unless, of course, we both won a Tony." Quinn couldn't help but giggle and shake her head at her friend. "Can I tell you a secret? I think Jesse might propose…" Rachel couldn't help but squeal in excitement.

"That's great Rachel. I'm so glad you're happy."

"Well so are you. I mean, you and Sam sound happy." Quinn nodded her head yes. She was happy, and maybe she could actually learn to love Sam.

* * *

Sam walked into the pub and spotted Jesse sitting at the bar. He quickly made his way over to his friend and sat down next to him on the stool. "Sup man?" Sam said, motioning towards the bartender for a beer, and the bartender nodded.

"Hey Sam. Thanks for meeting me here. It gets really boring when Rachel isn't around," Jesse mumbled, taking a sip from his beer.

"No drama?" Sam teased, chuckling at Jesse's glare. "Joking Jesse, lighten up man. So speaking of Rachel, what's up with you two?" Sam questioned, smiling at the bartender in thanks when he handed him his beer.

"We're great. For a while it was really difficult to deal with a long distance relationship and working on a Broadway play, but now that Rachel's here with me and we're a part of the same musical, well, life's perfect…" Sam smiled at his friend. "There is actually another reason I called you today." Sam looked at his friend curiously. "I'm going to propose to Rachel. On opening night, after the show of course… possibly during bows, if the director lets me, but the point is that I'm going to do it. I need you to help me look for a ring." Sam patted his friend on the back.

"Well congrats man. You wanna go right now?" Sam asked, pointing his thumb towards the exit of the Pub.

"Nah. I have other things I have to do after this, but maybe next weekend. I know Rach plans on having these weekly things with Quinn…" Jesse took another sip of his beer before speaking. "Speaking of Quinn. How are you treating her?" Jesse asked. Sam looked around the bar, wondering how to answer this question, when he caught the eye of a pretty brunette across the bar. She was wearing a shirt of the Pub logo on the front, as well as an apron. She smirked at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly Jesse smacked Sam, bringing him back to reality. "Sam! Fuck, I just asked you about Quinn and you're checking out another girl. Damn it, you really don't deserve her."

"Dude, I wasn't doing anything." Jesse gave the blond a glare. "And I'm treating her great. So great, in fact, that she decided to tell me about Beth." Jesse's eyes widened at that statement. "Yeah, I know." Sam said when he noticed Jesse's reaction. "I didn't even think she had any secrets, and then… BAM! She had a baby."

"So… how'd you get her to tell you that?" Jesse asked, knowing that that was a part of her life that Quinn liked to keep quiet about. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. We were just making out in the back of my limo and then she pulled away was like, Sam, I have a daughter." Sam finished off his beer and motioned for another one. Before Sam could say anymore Jesse's phone beeped.

"Fuck. Look I gotta go, something about the production. We'll talk more about this later. And I swear, Sam, if you fuck this up I will end you. You might be my best friend but Quinn's my cousin and she's fragile, more fragile then she lets on." Sam nodded his head, not really paying attention to Jesse, as he chugged the rest of his beer.

"Okay man. Now go, or you're director is gonna throw a fit. See you next week." Jesse knew Sam hadn't taken his threat to heart, but there was nothing he could do. Jesse got up to leave the pub, slamming down money for both their drinks.

"I mean it Sam," Jesse called as he left the Pub. Sam thanked the bartender and went to the bathroom before leaving. When he came out of the bathroom he almost ran into the brunette from before. "Sorry," he mumbled, trying to pass her to leave the bar.

"It's fine Sam," the girl mumbled. Sam quickly turned around to give the girl a questioning look.

"You know my name?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I? We did sleep together…" Sam looked the girl over again, not remembering when they had supposedly slept together. He couldn't even remember her name.

"Did we?" he asked.

"You were pretty drunk that night. It was New Year's; you and that guy were in here with another brunette and when they left together, well…" Sam nodded his head, understanding what she wasn't saying. He can barely remember New Years, just the morning after, naked in someone else's bed. He hadn't bothered to look at the girl as he left that morning. "You know, if you want me to refresh your memory…" she said trailing her hand down his arm. "I get off in a few minutes." Sam lifted his eyebrow. He knew he was currently in a predicament with Quinn, but it was just an arrangement, strictly business. Besides, he hadn't gotten laid in about two months, and since this girl was practically throwing herself at him, how could he turn that down?

"I'll wait," he said simply. "My apartment is right down the street."

* * *

The girl practically jumped onto Sam once the bedroom door closed. She pushed him so he was sitting down on the edge of the bed and straddled him. She pulled the back of his head towards hers as their lips crashed into each other's. Sam's hands came to rest on her ass and her hands wound their way into his hair. She grounded her hips toward him and moaned, trying to get a reaction out of him, except she couldn't. Sam was feeling nothing, and the girl could tell. "You okay?"she asked, her voice husky.

"Of course," Sam answered back. He then switched their positions. He grabbed the girl's waist and practically threw her on the bed. She smiled up as he moved over her and re-attached their lips. Sam moved the girl's leg to attach around his waist and grounded his hips toward her. The girl groaned and Sam smiled, moving his lips to her neck. He quickly took her shirt off and moved towards her breasts. The girl's hands moved under his shirt and felt his abs. "You're so hot," she moaned, trying to sound sexy. Sam almost gagged.

His thoughts then moved to Quinn. How once they sleep together, he will take his time to explore her every crevice. Give her pleasures she has never felt. Hear her scream his name. Sam moaned at the thought of Quinn underneath him, shaking in ecstasy. The girl giggled, thinking she was the reason for Sam's sudden excitement, and all he could think about was Quinn's giggle.

Sam pulled away from the girl, suddenly repulsed by everything he was doing. "Stop," he said as her hands moved towards his belt. He quickly moved her hands away. "I said stop! I can't… I'm not going to do this. You should go," he said, pulling his hands away from the girl.

"Come on Sammy, you don't mean that." The girl pulled Sam back down for a kiss, and right as he was about to pull away and throw the girl out he heard a small gasp come from the entrance of the bedroom. Sam turned around and saw a pair of liquid gold eyes, rimmed with tears and cold with anger. "Quinn…" Sam gasped.

"Get out," Quinn said, her voice hard, but Sam could see she was trying hard not to cry. When neither Sam nor the girl moved Quinn seemed to explode. "I. SAID. GET OUT!" The girl quickly moved away from Sam, grabbed her shirt and ran out the door, while Sam sat on the bed dumbfounded.

"Quinn-"

"You too!" she said, the waterworks finally beginning to fall. Sam got up off the bed and ran to Quinn. "Get out Sam! I don't want to look at you right now." Sam didn't move, though, he kept his hold on Quinn and tried to get her to look at him.

"I don't even know her name, Quinn. She's just some chick I found at a bar." Quinn chuckled, all humor gone from her voice. "But the point is, when I kissed her-" Quinn cut him off, her gaze cutting into him.

"Do you think I want to hear about that Sam? God I can't believe I was actually starting to feel something for you. I can believe I thought you would change for me. That maybe this deal would somehow turn out to be the best thing that's ever happened to me. Yeah right." Quinn was rambling, and the tears were flowing, and in the moment Sam knew he had royally fucked up.

"Get out Sam!" Quinn yelled. Sam knew he wouldn't be able to explain anything to her in her current state. So he removed his hands from her body and walked out of the room. The second the door closed Quinn fell to the floor and let her walls break. How could she have been so stupid to think this guy would actually be faithful to her? He was just like the rest of them. He didn't love her. No one did.

**Awe poor Sam. He was just trying to stop and Quinn came in at the wrong time, maybe he shouldn't have done it in the first place!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers, I've noticed many of you are reviewing as anon's which is awesome that you are all taking the time to review, but I'd love it if you reviewed with you're fanfic account so I could pm you or respond. Some of you were asking me to write this chapter and I kept wanting to reply to you're reivew to let you all know I've had it done for a week and I was just waiting for my beta to get it back to me. I am on summer break now so this will be updating more freaquently.**

**This chapter is from Rachel and Jesse's point of view, basically a back story and just to show you a little more insite. Also the fabrevans wedding with be in about 2 or so chapters. I want to know if you guys want me to write a rated m Wedding Night scene? yes or no?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

Rachel Berry was sitting contently in her and Jesse's penthouse apartmentwhen she got a call from Quinn Fabray. She had almost ignored the call, considering the current position she and Jesse were in, but her conscious got the best of her and she answered. "Hello?" she said, out of breath, giggling slightly as Jesse kissed her neck.

"Rachel...?" Quinn murmured into the phone, her voice cracking slightly. Rachel knew something was wrong and quickly pushed her boyfriend off of her, ignoring his annoyed looked. "Rachel… can you come over?" Quinn begged.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" Rachel asked. Jesse looked at Rachel with confusion at the name of his cousin. He was about to ask what was going on but Rachel stopped him by shoving her hand in his face. Rachel could hear Quinn sniff before she answered.

"I just… I just really need you to come over." Rachel nodded her head and got up off the bed and walked towards the hall closet to get her jacket.

"I'll be right over." Rachel hung up with Quinn and threw her jacket on. She saw Jesse come out of their bedroom with a questioning look on her face.

"What's going on with Quinn?" he asked. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and gave Jesse a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I have no idea, but by the way she sounded on the phone I expect to be spending the night. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel gave him another kiss and began to leave, but stopped to turn back towards Jesse before she left. "Maybe you should talk to Sam and see if he knows what's wrong." Once Rachel was gone Jesse walked towards the bedroom and grabbed his phone.

"That fucking asshole," he muttered as he dialed his best friend's number.

* * *

Rachel found the spare key to Sam and Quinn's apartment and unlocked the door. When she walked into their apartment the lights were off, Quinn's purse was on the kitchen table, and her coat was on the ground. She could tell right then something bad happened because Quinn was a very clean and organized person. "Quinn?" Rachel called, looking around the apartment for her friend. She could hear a whimpering sound coming from the master bedroom, so she quickly ran there, finding Quinn crumpled on the ground, crying her eyes out. "Quinn!" Rachel squealed, running over to Quinn and engulfing her into a hug. Quinn didn't respond, she just cried harder, gut wrenching sobs escaping from her.

"He's just like the rest of them…" was all Rachel understood as Quinn cried. The girl was an absolute mess, but she knew exactly what had happened.

"Come on Quinn;let's get you cleaned up and in bed." Rachel helped Quinn moved towards the bathroom, where she ran the water and helped Quinn into the shower, and helped the girl wash up. Rachel was seriously scared for the blond, the last time something this serious happened the outcome wasn't very good.

_Rachel parked her car in Quinn Fabray's driveway and walked up towards the front door. She had no idea why Mr. Schuster had partnered them up for glee club; they were obviously never going to like each other. Rachel walked up to the Fabray doorstep and rang the doorbell. She patiently waited for a good five minutes, but then she started to get angry. Had Quinn set her up? Was she even home? Or was with just a big joke to her? Rachel rang the doorbell again, and when there still wasn't an answer she decided to knock loudly on the door, but when her knuckles came in contact with the front door it swung open. "Hello?" she called out, the house dark, except for the tiny points of light that was being let in from the part of the windows that wasn't covered. "Hello?" Rachel called again, walking into the house and looking around for her duet partner. "Quinn?" Rachel then walked into the kitchen and screamed._

_Lying on the ground was Quinn Fabray crumpled into herself, lying in a pool of what looked like her own blood. Rachel saw a bloody kitchen knife lying next to the girl, who was weeping on the ground. "QUINN!" Rachel screamed, running over to the blond. Her once baby blue dress was turned a dark purplish red, her hair matted to her face, eyes bloodshot. She was shaking, holding a soaking red dish towel to her wrist._

"_It won't stop Rachel… it won't stop," she said, voice broken. Rachel quickly helped the blond to her feet, having to support her as she got up because of all the blood she had lost. Rachel brought Quinn over to the couch and sat her down, fishing her cell phone out of her purse._

"_911. Hello my name is Rachel Berry. My friend Quinn Fabray had cut her wrists with a knife… I don't know how much blood she lost, I found her this way. Five minutes is too long! Okay, goodbye." Rachel then turned to look at the blond who seemed to be tuning in and out of consciousness. "Quinn, stay awake, the police are coming." Quinn shook her head, feeling the life being drained from her body. Rachel knew if she were to fall asleep she might not wake up. "Quinn what did you do?" Rachel pleaded._

"_I'm not worthy of anyone, or anything. No one loves me…" Quinn was just muttering sentences, Rachel could barely keep up. She just hoped the ambulance would get there in time. Suddenly Quinn's head fell onto Rachel's shoulder, and she jumped and tried to keep Quinn awake._

"_Quinn no! Stay awake! Tell me what happened!" Rachel said. Quinn's eyes fluttered open, but Rachel could tell she was having trouble staying awake._

"_I just wanted the pain to stop…" Quinn muttered before she passed out. Rachel screamed, shaking and lightly tapping the blond trying to get her to wake up, but she wouldn't. Thankfully the ambulance pulled up to Quinn's house. The Paramedics rushed in with a stretcher and quickly rushed the girl into the ambulance._

When Quinn was cleaned up Rachel pulled her out of the tub, and dried her off. She found one of Sam's shirts and a pair of his sweat pants and helped Quinn get dressed, and then brought her to the bed, tucking her in. As Rachel was about to leave, Quinn grabbed her wrist lightly.

"I don't want to be alone tonight… please Rachel." Rachel nodded, and got into the bed with her friend, hugging her tightly until she fell asleep.

* * *

Jesse pounded on the door of the hotel room Sam had told him he was staying at. Once Sam opened the door Jesse pushed the blond backwards. "You little fucker! What did I tell you?" he said as he pushed Sam up against a wall. "I told you not to toy with her! I told you she was fragile! And what do you do? YOU FUCK SOME CHICK AT A BAR!" Jesse screamed. Sam gave his friend a confused look, but Jesse continued. "She called Rachel, Sam. She's a fucking mess. The second Rachel left the house I knew it. I knew you brought that slut home! What happened? Did you fuck her and then Quinn walked in?" Jesse released the blond and slammed his hand on the wall. "God damn it Sam! She's not a fucking toy. She is so broken and you have no fucking idea how much this is going to mess her up! After everything she achieved, it's going to be erased because of you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked, his voice rising with each word. "I know I screwed up, okay? But it's not what you think! I mean, I told the girl to go." Jesse's eyes closed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're such a fucking idiot! Really Sam, just go and apologize, beg for her to take you back, and just hope, hope to God that nothing bad has happened." With that Jesse kicked the wall one last time and left the hotel room.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning when Quinn's bedroom door opened and Sam poked his head in. The second the door opened Rachel's head flew up. When she saw the blond boy on the other side she quickly got out of Quinn's hold and stomped over to him. She pulled him out into the living room, far enough from Quinn so that when she unleashed her fury on him it wouldn't wake her. "You have a lot of nerve to come back here after what you did Sam." Rachel said, jabbing him in the chest after every word.

"Did she say anything about me?" Sam asked, looking back towards their bedroom door. Rachel gave him a look of disbelief before answering.

"Why do you care? That in there…" Rachel said while pointing back towards the bedroom, "…that'syour fault. God Sam you ruined everything." Rachel growled, shoving him backwards slightly.

"Yes I know Rachel. I got the same speech from Jesse, that's why I came back. I need to let her know that I really do care for her-" Before Sam could continue his little speech Rachel cut him off.

"Then prove it Sam!" Rachel screamed. She suddenly became more serious than before, her face stone. "You may not know this Sam, and I'll most likely get chewed out buy Quinn for telling you this, but every man in her life has left her in one way or another. And then you come in here, and she thinks that maybe, just maybe you'd be different, and you do exactly what she hoped you wouldn't." Rachel shook her head at his ignorance. Quinn was broken, and she had just repaired herself. Rachel wasn't going to let all her hard work go to waste.

"Okay Rachel, I understand. But you have to know, I never wanted this to happen. I really think… I think I might love her. I don't want to lose her." Rachel looked up at him, her eyes set in a glare.

"Then show her Sam. Show her you're not going anywhere!" Rachel said, continuing to jab him in the chest. Sam was sure there would be some sort of bruise the next morning.

"How?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Start by staying the night. Show her you're here for her, and you're not going to leave when the going gets tough." Sam nodded and started to walk past Rachel to the bedroom door, but was stopped by Rachel's hand. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"You said to stay the night…" Sam said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, on the couch Sam. God, you can't just expect to be able to crawl into bed with her after every mistake you make. What do you think would happen if she were to just wake up and find you snuggled up to her? Nothing good, that's what. Sleep on the couch and apologize tomorrow." Sam nodded his head in defeat and walked toward the couch. Rachel continued to glare at the boy until he was out of sight. She then made her way back towards the master bedroom and laid back down on the bed, hugging the blond tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys so I know you've all be bugging me about this so let me just say a few things. One, I was at camp for a while, one reason as to why this took too long. Two, I do have a life that I have to do, and I work everyday from 9-3. Usually when I get home I hang out with friends and when I get home I'm usually not in the mood to write, so I write on my weekends. Three, this chapter has been floating around in my head for a while, and I wrote I before, but I hated it, I really don't even like this chapter. Four, if this story was over, I'd either mark it as complete or write hiatus in the summary. **

**To all of you who are writing reviews just to bug me about updating, please be patient, I understand you enjoy this story, and that is so amazing and wonderful that you do, but I will update and finish it. It still had a lot of stuff I'm going to do, it will not end at the wedding. So please be patient.**

**I am going to start college this fall and that has been taking up most of my time. Sorry this is rather short, it's 1:30 and I just wrote it because I knew it wouldn't get any better. Also my beta has not over looked this chapter, so again it's not that good. Please take everything I have said into consideration. I'm not a very fast updater, because I try to give you the best quality story, so please take that into account. There, I'm done. If you want to ask me questions about this please feel free to ask me them on tumblr. I am disaster-march on there.**

* * *

Sam Evans woke up to Quinn Fabray yelling as loud as possible, and surprisingly it wasn't directed towards him. Sam got up from the couch he was sleeping on and walked over towards the master bedroom, listening through the door. "Why did you bring him here Rachel? He's just like the rest of them. Puck, Finn, Alex, my father! He's just going to leave, they always leave!" Quinn exclaimed, shouting at the tiny brunette in front of her.

"No he won't Quinn! Sam's staying." Rachel said, trying to get Quinn to understand that Sam was different, he wasn't like the guys that had cheated and left her multiple times before.

"And how do you know that?" Quinn shouted.

"Because he came back!" Rachel said, causing Quinn to become quiet. "He came back Quinn. He wants you, and he waited, out there, all night so he could apologize. Did any of them ever do that? Puck, Finn, Alex, your father? No! They left, but Sam came back." Sam smiled as Rachel defended him, he moved closer to the door, trying to hear better when his foot hit a loose floorboard. There was a squeak and both girls turned towards him, Quinn's face looked disgusted with him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice high. "Just go Sam. Save me the trouble and just leave, you'll do it anyway." Quinn shouted, pushing Sam backwards a bit. When she tried to do it again Sam grabbed her wrists and pulled her into him.

"I'm not leaving you Quinn. Clam down!" He said as she began to thrash against him. "If I was going any where I would have left already. Now calm down." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around her and started to smooth down her hair. "I'm not leaving you. We're getting married in a week Quinn. My bachelor party is tonight and so is your bachelorette." Sam said, as he felt Quinn begin to cry into his shirt. "I'm not leaving. I swear."

* * *

Sam had spent most of the day comforting a crying Quinn, as well as tries to prove to her that unlike the rest of the men in her life he wasn't going to just get up a leave. It was now 10 at night and Jesse, who had yet to fully forgive him for what he did to Quinn, along with a few other friends were dragging him into a strip bar. He hadn't been completely up for the idea, which scared him a bit, just because Quinn was still a bit damaged and he wanted to help her. But it was time to let go and have some fun.

Sam and the boys walked into the club and made their way towards the private booth one of Sam's friends had gotten him. "Dude, this place is nice, classier than most of the shit here." His friend Austin said, causing Sam to roll his eyes. There was nothing classy about a strip joint, no matter how hard someone tried it was still going to be filled with a bunch of chicks taking their clothes off and a bunch of horny men cat calling and throwing money in the air.

Suddenly there was a brunette on his lap, rubbing her underwear-clad body against his. "Hey baby, you want a private show?" She asked, smirking at him. Sam couldn't help but gag and throw her off of him before getting up and walking to the bar. He could hear her mutter asshole under her breath but he didn't care at all.

Sam got to the bar and ordered himself a shot of tequila. He looked to his left and saw a familiar man with a Mohawk. He smiled at him and downed his shot, motioning for another one. "Hey I know you." The man said, pointing at Sam. He was slurring his words slightly and he smelled horrible. "You're marring Quinn." That got Sam's attention. He turned towards the man and sat on the stool next to him.

"You know Quinn?" Sam asked, eyebrow rose. Now he knew where he saw this man before. It was when he first met Quinn, she got extremely nervous and pretended like she had known Sam for years. The man nodded in response.

"Names Puck. And yeah, I know Fabray. Dated her in high school… knocked her up actually." He said, causing Sam to choke on his drink and cough loudly. This was Puck, the guy who got Quinn pregnant. "Dude breathe." Puck murmured.

"Sorry." Sam said, hitting his chest and clearing his throat. "So… you and Quinn were together for a while?" Sam asked, wanting to know what he could. Puck waved his hand and shook his head no.

"Dude, we were only together while she was preggers. And even then we weren't dating. I mean… I was still hooking up with Santana so…" Puck's words hung in the air, and Sam knew this guy had hurt Quinn at one time in her life. He had cheated, and left, just what she had accused Sam of doing. "You know, I wish I could take it back." Sam nodded, not saying anything, just wanting to hear this man talk. "Q, she was great. Perfect!" He exclaimed. "Best thing that ever happened to me. And I let her get away because she didn't put out!" Puck then turned to Sam with an incredibly serious look. "Treat her right, and don't let her go, you'll only live to regret it man." Puck said. Sam watched with raised eyebrows as Puck got up off the chair and left the strip club, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

Quinn was giggling in delight with her girlfriends, and Kurt. She was still feeling horrible about everything that happened with Sam, but being with everyone just made it a little more bearable. She ripped off the bright sliver wrapping paper of Kurts gift and smiled as she opened the box. Inside was a pair of baby blue earrings, they looked quite old and Quinn looked at Kurt. "It's something blue." He exclaimed, holding the earrings up to Quinn's ears. "They were my mothers. And obviously I have no use to them, so I'd like you to wear them on you're wedding day." Kurt said, smiling over at her.

Quinn couldn't help the small tear that made its way down her cheek as she leaned over and hugged Kurt. "Thank you, they're beautiful." She murmured into his shoulder.

Suddenly Quinn was being chucked Santana's gift, the paper a bright red. Quinn sent a friend glare over at the Latina and opened the package. Her face contorted that of shock as she opened the box. "Santana!" Quinn exclaimed, pulling out the very tiny lace white underwear and matching bra. Along with a silk slip and a small silk robe. It was obviously very expensive, and Quinn was surprised the girl had spent that much on her.

"What? I know you're all pure and stuff, but I know you and Sam are going to have some freaky sex. Also I knew you'd most likely need new underwear, granny." Santana said smiling. "Oh and there's more." Quinn gave her a questioning look as she pulled out a rectangle shaped item wrapped in tissue paper. Quinn took the paper off and gasped at the book she was holding in her hands. _101 ways to reach that big O; A book of positions that you and you're partner will love, _and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. "Like I said, freaky sex." Santana stated, smiling over at the blond. Quinn laughed and leaned over to hug Santana, murmuring a thank you.

"MINE NEXT!" Rachel exclaimed as she shoved her box of gold wrapping paper towards Quinn. Quinn chuckled and took the package, ripping the paper open and opening the box. Inside was beautiful diamond necklace. Quinn gasped in surprise. "It's something new, also, I'm almost sure it will look amazing with you're dress." Rachel said, huge smile on her face.

"Rachel…" Quinn murmured, knowing that this was too much for someone to give.

"Don't worry about it Quinn, you deserve it." Rachel said, leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder, smiling.

"Thank you." Quinn said looking at her. "For everything." Rachel just nodded, and smiled.

* * *

Sam walked into his and Quinn's apartment and saw all of Quinn's gifts on the coffee table. He walked over and picked up at sex position book and chuckled, throwing it back on the table and headed to their room. He walked in and saw Quinn sitting on the bed, reading a book. "Can I… can I sleep in here tonight?" Sam asked, looking at her.

Quinn looked up at him and nodded, figuring he'd have to come back sometime. Sam sighed and made his way over to the bed, lying down next to her. "How was you're party?" He asked, looking at her.

Quinn shut her book and put it on her bedside table before turned her attention to Sam. "Fun, everyone seemed to have a good time. You?" She asked.

"Enlightening." Sam said, looking up at Quinn. She let out a sigh and moved to get into bed. "Quinn, come on, don't just ignore me now." He said, trying to get her to listen to him. She turned over and looked at him.

"Sam… what you did to me… it's not something I can just get over in a day. It really hurt me, more that you could imagine. Now I'm not calling off this wedding, but I'm not accepting you so easily. You have to gain my trust back." She said looking at him. "And to be completely honest, that's going to be hard." Quinn then turned back so she wasn't facing him and closed her eyes. "Good night Sam." She murmured.

"Night Q," He said, turning off his bedside light and falling to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh shit guys, this is it, their wedding! Bam I hope you enjoy this, it will also have the reception and the wedding night (which may not be what you all expected or hoped) so it's going to be a long one. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave me a lovely review after this one!**

Quinn was sitting in the small room they had given the woman to get ready in. She was looking out the window, watching all of the relatives of her and Sam, as well as friends, walked into the giant Church doors. Quinn had laid a few ground rules down when she had agreed to this marriage. They were to get married in a church, and she had to be able to have full control over the wedding plans.

Ever since she was young Quinn was very good at organizing, and she had made sure she never lost that. Quinn suddenly felt a cold chain being place around her neck. She looked behind her and noticed her mother smiling down at her. Quinn gave her mother a tight smile and let her clasp the necklace. "You look lovely Quinnie, you've really made you're father and I proud." Judy Fabray said, causing a wide smile to slip onto Quinn's face.

But the smile soon left when she saw a tall blond man walking into the church. "Mother… what is Alex doing here?" She questioned, looking at her mother with wide eyes. Her mother smiled and began to smooth down Quinn's dress. "Mom!" Quinn said, her eyes pleading.

"I invited him Quinn." Judy answered, her voice steady as she moved around Quinn and began to fix her hair.

Quinn quickly got up out of the chair and walked to the other side of the room, her arms folded around her front. "Why would you do that mom?" She asked. "After how he treated me?" She said.

"I just thought it would be nice. Finn was invited and you two dated, so was that Puckerman boy I never liked, why couldn't you invite Alex? You can show him how well you're getting on without him." Judy moved her hand to play with Quinn's hair again but Quinn stopped her.

"Puck and Finn are my friends, and you know I didn't care about them nearly as much as I cared about Alex… and you just invited him here? Did you let him invite a plus one too because I saw a lovely brunette on his arm, no doubt the girl he cheated on me with!" Quinn said. She began to pace the room; not wanting to deal with this, especially after everything she and Sam had gone through. They had just started to get back on track and now she had to deal with Alex being here. The door opened and Rachel came in with a smile on her face, the smile quickly faded when she saw Quinn's sudden state.

"Everything okay Quinn?" She questioned, walking over to her and holding her arm.

"Alex is here." Quinn murmured, sitting down by the window once again. She looked up at her mother and noticed how she seemed sad that Rachel was the one comforting her.

"I'll kick him out." Rachel said, smiling at the blond. Quinn shook her head. It would cause too much drama today and all she wanted was for it to go off without a hitch.

"Just leave it. What did you need Rachel?" Quinn asked, looking up at the brunette.

"We're ready to start." Rachel said with a smile. Quinn nodded and Rachel sent her one last reassuring smile before leaving. Quinn stood up and began to smooth down her dress. She made her final touch ups to her makeup and put her veil on. Quinn felt her mother grab her arm and pull her out of the room.

* * *

Sam thought he was about to faint just standing up on the alter, but when he heard the music play he swore he stumbled a bit. He watched as Jesse and Rachel came out and walked down the isle, the best man and the maid of honor. The rest of their groom and bridal parties came down the isle until the only person left was Quinn. Sam couldn't help but smile brightly when he saw her.

Quinn was in a simple, yet elegant dress and Sam couldn't think she'd ever look more stunning. Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in once she was standing in front of him. "Hi." She murmured when she stepped in front of him.

"Hey." He muttered back, smiling before turning towards the priest.

* * *

The Ceremony was long and had many family members crying, along with Quinn herself. She never expected herself to cry; just because she wasn't marring a man she loved. But she cried, a lot actually.

Quinn and Sam were currently sitting in their limo; _Just Married_ was written on the back window. "We're married." Quinn stated, looking down at the wedding band on her hand.

Sam let a small smile grace his face before taking her hand and interlocking their fingers. "I know I may not seem like it, but I really do care about you Quinn. A lot." Sam murmured, kissing the back of her hand lightly. "And I know this isn't the ideal marriage, but I think if we try hard enough we could learn to love each other." Sam said smiling.

Quinn smiled back and leaned in to place a light kiss on his lips. Yeah they had gone through some stuff together, but they were getting to a better place. "You looked beautiful today, by the way." Sam murmured, smiling at her. She had too. Her classic white dress looked amazing against her sun kissed skin, her hair was pulled back into some stunning yet simple up do, and she had little makeup on her face, but it made her honey eyes shine.

Quinn couldn't help but blush, and look out the limo window. "Thank you Sam. You looked quite handsome yourself." She murmured, bringing her hand to her mouth to somewhat cover her smile. She felt Sam lean into her and kiss her bare shoulder lightly, when she looked over at him he was looking out the window. She couldn't help but think that they could do this.

* * *

Quinn and Sam walk into their reception with smiles on their faces. Quinn had changed out of her wedding dress into a short, white dress, with lace accents, while Sam stayed in his suit. They walked hand and hand to the main table where their families sat waiting for them. Quinn could feel Sam squeeze her hand comfortingly as they passed Alex's table and she couldn't help but look at him with a small smile, as if to say thank you.

Once they were seated Quinn felt a calming sensation float over her, she had done it, she had gotten through her wedding, and contrary to originally belief, it wasn't horrible. Sam's hand was still holding her, and she would have let that happen all night if she didn't have to eat her food.

Quinn was laughing at something Mrs. Evans had said to her when it was time for the speeches. Jesse had stood up first, smiling at Sam as he clinked his knife against his glass. "I believe it is time for the speeches." Jesse said, smiling over at the couple. "I have known Sam since we were roommates in college four years ago. I met him and thought he was the biggest tool I had ever seen." The crowd laughed, as did Sam, but he knew that Jesse wasn't lying. "Oddly enough we got along great. Within the five years that I have been friends with Sam I've watched as he made some bad decisions, and some really bad decisions." Again the crowd laughed. "But I knew the moment you two started dating that this was one of the best decisions you could ever have made, and I'm not just saying that because Quinn is my cousin. I've watched as Quinn changed you, and helped you grow as a person. Quinn changed you for the better Sam, and I'm thrilled that this had finally happened." Jesse knew the terms of the agreement, as did Rachel, but it was all part of the show. "So thank you Quinn, for changing Sam from a tool, to an outstanding person." Jesse said, smiling as he sat down.

Rachel was quickly standing, smiling over at Sam and Quinn as the crowd began to hit there knifes to their glasses as to let everyone know another speech was coming on. "Quinn and I didn't start out as friends." Rachel began, causing a laugh to escape from the glee club table in the room, along with Quinn. "We had some miss understandings and a few tragedies that brought us closer together." Rachel said, Quinn biting her lip when she realized what tragedy she was talking about. "And since becoming friends with Quinn there have been few times when I've seen her completely happy and care free, but since meeting you Sam, I've noticed it happening much more often. She may have helped change you, but you have in turn changed her. You two are perfect, Ken and Barbie, and I wish you nothing but a life of happiness." Rachel lifted her glass, smiling at Quinn who was now wiping away a few tears. "To Ken and Barbie." She said, laughing along with everyone else in the room.

A few other friends and family members gave their speeches, and soon dinner was over and it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance. Quinn was pulled out onto the dance floor by Sam, laughing lightly when she heard the opening notes of _I've had the Time of my Life_ start to play. She was a huge fan of Dirty Dancing and she had mentioned it to Sam once, she was surprised that he had picked this to be their song.

The two danced together, singing along with the words. Quinn had caught Alex's eye across the room for the fourth time the night and just like every time she sent him a bright smile, as if to say, _I'm happy, don't you believe me? _By the time the song ended Quinn had danced with Jesse and Kurt as well.

Quinn laughed loudly when the song _Baby_ by Justin Bieber rang through the reception hall. Apparently Sam's younger sister Stacy had requested it. She looked back at Sam, noticing the goofy dance moves he was throwing around and smiled. Quinn quickly excused herself from the dance floor and went over to a waitress and smiled at her as she grabbed a champagne flute. "Lovely wedding."

Quinn turned around to see Alex standing by the bar, what looked like a scotch in his hand. "Go away." She said, rolling her eyes and turning back around to watch as Sam danced with Stacy. He looked up at her and smiled, she sent him one back.

"Ken and Barbie, does fit you two, you are the perfect couple." He said, moving closer to her. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to him, glass held against her chest as she spoke.

"Look Alex, you weren't even supposed to be invited today, so why do you fix it and leave?" She questioned, her once ice queen attitude coming back, the glare she had perfected back in high school directed towards him.

"This could have been us." He stated, moving closer to her, causing her to take a step back. "We could have been the ones dancing and singing and laughing." He spoke, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah and then you went and cheated on me with that slut!" Quinn said, her voice hard. "Look Alex, that's in the past and I don't want anything to do with you. I never want to see your face again." She said, her anger rising. How dare he do this to her on the day of her wedding?

Sam, who had been watching the spectacle from the dance floor, figured it was better time than any to interrupt. He kissed his sister on the cheek and walked over to Quinn, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her into him, glaring at the man who was pissing her off. "Hey, it's time to cut the cake." He said to her, his eyes softening when he looked at her, and the obvious distress she was in.

Quinn looked up at Sam and smiled, giving him a small smile. "Okay, I'll be there in a sec." She murmured. Sam nodded and kissed her forehead before walking away. Quinn turned back to Alex, her soft expression once again hard. "Look, I don't want anything to do with you. So just respect my wishes and leave." She stated, knocking back her champagne and walking away towards Sam who was waiting for her by the cake.

* * *

The rest of the reception went off without a hitch. Alex had left quickly after the cake was served, sending Quinn a small smirk as he wrapped his arm around the date he had brought. Quinn spent the rest of the night singing and dancing, and drinking the champagne as it passed. She had thrown the bouquet and Rachel caught it, causing everyone to look at Jesse with a knowing look. It had been fun, a lot of fun, and Quinn was quite surprised, as was Sam.

Quinn was also surprised by the fact that she had to push away some sexual feelings during the night. She had almost forgotten it and then a drunken Artie commented on the garter. She looked over as Sam and saw his smile grow, after all, how many times would she let him put his head under her skirt? One of the guests brought over a chair for her to sit on and she did, sending Rachel a nervous look as she did so.

And then Sam was kneeling in front of her, and his fingers slowly moved up her leg, pushing back the fabric of her dress. Quinn had to hold back a gasp as she watched him dip his head under the skirt; she had found it incredibly hot. And then his newly shaved cheek was against her thigh as his teeth latched onto the frilly garter and pulled it off her leg, a giant smile on his face. Quinn could hear the hollering coming from the men in the room, and she noticed Sam had his eyebrow raised, as if he knew what she was feeling.

She didn't even know why it had effected her, because she had only had sex once before in her life, and it hadn't bothered her since tonight.

Sam was currently carrying her down the hallway of the hotel they were staying at, before they left the next morning for their trip to Paris, and was stumbling because of some of the drink he had that night. "Just put me down." She said, laughing as she held onto his neck tightly.

"No. This is mandatory." Sam said, struggling a bit as he tried to open the door, finally just letting Quinn open it and then kicking it open slightly and carrying her into the room. He heard a small gasp escape from her lips as she took in the room. It was a suite, meaning they had a sitting room, bedroom, master bath and a balcony. There was also a trail of red rose petals leading into the bedroom, where candles were lit and champagne was being chilled. "Crap… I just told them the honeymoon suite… I didn't think about-" Sam ran his hands through his hair, he knew they still weren't at the point of being in love, and he knew this could possibly end awkwardly.

"No Sam it's fine." She muttered, smiling over at him, biting her lip lightly. Quinn started to walk into the bedroom and began to take the bobby pins out of her hair, feeling her hair drop in curls. Quinn looked back at him and smiled, turning towards the mirror to look at her reflection, playing with the new ring on her finger. "Hey Sam? Could you come unzip my dress for me?" She asked, calling out to the blonde in the other room.

Quinn watched as Sam appeared in the mirror, his tie now loosened and his button up removed from the slacks it was previously tucked in. "Yeah, sure." Sam murmured, his fingers moving to the zipper and slowly pulling it down, watching as new pieces of smooth skin was exposed to him. Sam noticed that one of the straps had fallen from her shoulder and gently kissed the exposed skin, finding Quinn's gaze in the mirror.

"Thank you." She muttered, walking into the bathroom and locking the door. Sam quickly stripped out of his suit and lay in the bed in nothing but his boxers. Meanwhile Quinn was in the bathroom, trying to figure out what the hell she was doing. After seeing him so disheveled in the mirror it made her want him in _that_ way. But… they just had an argument that almost tore this relationship apart.

Quinn shook her head, trying to get those thoughts to disappear. They were married right? It's not even like it's wrong of her to think like that, I mean it was their wedding night… might as well do it, they're going to be together for the rest of their lives.

Quinn pulled down the dress and watched as it pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of her shoes and wiped off her red lipstick. Quinn was wearing the white lace underwear set Santana had given her as a gift, along with the slip. She quickly ruffled her hair a bit and opened the door, biting her lips when she saw him lying in the bed, nothing but a pair of briefs on.

She knew she was supposed to be mad at him, but when he looked at her like that and after everything that happened today, she just wanted to kiss him until she passed out. "Wow…" He muttered, his eyes trailing her body, as he licked his lips. Quinn smiled, feeling a blush creep up on her face as she pushed some hair behind her ear.

"It was one of my gifts… do you like it?" She asked, twirling to show off the outfit, her slip floating upwards and showing the small pair of white lace underwear she had on under it.

_I'd like it so much more if it was on the ground_. Sam thought. "Yeah, you look amazing." He muttered. "Come here." He murmured, smiling at her as she walked closer to him. Once she was in arms reach he grabbed her arm and pull her towards him, kissing her lips deeply.

Quinn moaned at the sudden contact, and smiled as he pulled her into the bed with him. She lay down in the bed and looked up at him when he pulled away, a big smile on his face. "You're beautiful." He muttered, leaning down to kiss her neck and then her collar bone.

Sam was lightly sucking on the skin there when Quinn's hand came to tangle gently in his hair, pulling him closer. Quinn lips parted and her chest arched when Sam pulled the slip down and began to kiss her through her bra. "More." She moaned, biting her lip when she felt Sam ground his hips to hers.

At her words Sam pulled back the cup to reveal one of her breast, perky and round, the perfect size in his opinion. Sam smiled and leaned down, taking one of her perfect breasts in his mouth, smiling when he heard Quinn moan.

Sam detached his mouth from her breast and moved down her body, kissing the skin as he pulled away her slip, leaving her in her underwear and bra. Sam got to her lace panties and smiled up at her. "Did I mention I liked these?" He questioned, smirking.

When Sam pushed her panties aside Quinn got an almost sinking feeling in her stomach, and when he entered a finger in between her slick folds she started to squirm, but not in the good way. So maybe she wasn't ready. Because the only thing she could think of right now was how the last time she did this, she had given her heart fully to someone just to have it broken not even days later.

"Sam." She gasped, trying to get his attention, but Sam mistook it for pleasure, so he began to speed up his actions. "No, stop." She muttered, pushing him away from her.

"What?" He asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

"No. I'm not ready." She muttered. She saw the disappointment on Sam's face. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Not tonight." She said.

"But it's our wedding night." He stated.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She said again, her eyes watering with possible tears. Sam nodded, and kissed her head lightly.

"Okay, I'll be in the bathroom if you need anything." Sam said, as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and turning on the shower so he didn't have to listen to Quinn cry.

**I know it's rather depressing at the end, but it's just to show no matter how much a front they put up on how happy they seem, they still have a lot they have to work on. Hope you liked it. Please review! Also I hope I didn't butcher the Best Man and the Maid Of Honor speeches too much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guies! I understand that this is way over do and I'm not gonna give you any excuses or shit. It's up now, the next chapter should be up within the week! I hope you like this one, the next one should be to your liking as well.**

Sam kept his hand on Quinn's lower back as they walked to their seats. It was opening night of Jesse and Rachel's play, _musical_, and they had promised their friends that they would attend. His father has been thrilled to hear they were going to see a musical together, the first time out in public together since their wedding. Sam sighed as they found their seats and let Quinn walk into the row before him. Things had been a bit tense since their wedding night. It was almost like he was walking on eggshells with her. "Sam?" Quinn asked, her voice hinting that she had been talking to him previously.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at the blond next to him and smiled, taking her hand in his.

"I was asking if you were excited for the musical." Quinn clarified, biting her lip as she looked at him, causing Sam to inwardly groan. He nodded and looked towards the stage, licking his lips as he did so. Sam was horny; he would be the first to admit it. It had been a good 4 months since he had been with a woman, and because of that, everything Quinn seemed to do turned him on. "Is everything okay?" She asked, turning towards him, showing him a good view of her cleavage, and placing her hand on his knee.

"Yep." He said through clenched teeth as he eyed her hand. Suddenly the house lights fell and Sam sighed, turning his attention to the stage where a single spotlight appeared, showing Rachel in a short one piece.

* * *

Throughout the play, _musical_, Sam had to try to keep his attention off his wife. Of course the universe wanted nothing more than to taunt him. Sam could barely breathe as the sex scene was played out on the stage, his eyes moving to Quinn who looked just as surprised. "Well, that was… intense." Quinn stated once the house lights came back on during the intermission. Sam nodded and swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat.

"Yeah." He agreed, eyes still trained on the stage in front of him. "Are you enjoying it?" Sam asked, turning to look at her, his voice a bit shaky. He watched as Quinn smiled and turned to him.

"Yes I am. Jesse and Rachel are amazing. I forgot how great their voices sound together." Quinn commented, smiling at him. "And you? Are you enjoying it?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side.

Sam nodded his head and smiled tightly. "Yeah, I am too. That uh… last scene was shocking. I didn't think they were allowed to show that kind of stuff… you know?" Sam asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Quinn smiled and nodded, noticing the awkward way Sam was speaking and his nervous habits. "Yeah, well it's Broadway, they can show just about anything. It's not like there is a censor or something." She said, placing her hand on top of his and linking their hands. "Thanks for coming out with me tonight, by the way." Quinn said, looking up at him.

"Well I mean, we're both friends with Jesse and Rachel. And you are my wife now, I'm not going to make you go to these kinds of things by yourself." Sam said, squeezing her hand comfortingly before turning towards the stage.

"Are you okay with that?" She asked him, causing Sam to look at her with a confused look. "I mean, the whole marriage thing…" She said, looking down. "I mean, I know with what happened on the honeymoon, and the fact that we haven't… yet…" Sam seemed to understand what Quinn was saying now, and she had to look down, away from his gaze. "I just don't want you to regret this decision because of what happened…" Sam shook his head and stopped her from talking.

"Quinn, don't." He stopped her, holding her hand a bit tighter than before. "The honeymoon was great. Sure we didn't do what normal people would do, but I understand that you're not ready. I'm not gonna get mad at you or pressure you into anything. And we are married now, and I'm glad we are, and I'm going to treat you like my wife, because you are. Okay?" Sam asked, looking into her eyes. He watched as a small smile spread across her lips and she nodded her head. "Okay, good." He said, cupping her cheek lightly before leaning over and kissing her lips lightly.

Suddenly the lights were dimming and music was playing, signaling that the intermission had ended and that everyone needed to return to their seats. Sam pulled away from the kiss and took hold of Quinn's hand as he sat back in his seat and his eyes focused on the stage.

* * *

Sam smiled as the entire cast of about 10 actors stood on stage holding hands and bowing. Jesse and Rachel stood center stage, a bundle of roses in her hands as she cried, Jesse's arm around her. Sam followed Quinn and rose out of his seat and began to clap for the actors, whistling loudly as a smile spread across his face. He watched as Rachel turned to leave, and Jesse stopped her, causing a confused expression to break out on her face. "What's happening?" Quinn asked, looking up at Sam.

Sam gave her a knowing smile and nodded towards the stage, watching as Jesse grabbed the mic and turned towards Rachel, giving her a comforting smile before turning back to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, we at Spring Awakening, want to thank you for joining us tonight and we hoped you enjoyed the show." Jesse motioned towards the rest of the cast who was nodding and clapping along with him. "However, this night is not only our opening night, but it's something even more special." At that statement, Rachel turned to Jesse, an even more confused look on her face. "This night is a little more special than most. I know Rachel is going to hate me for doing this, but I can't resist something like this." Jesse then turned towards her and lowered himself to one knee, elation finally hitting Rachel. She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide, and the lights shinning and showing the tears threatening to spill. "Rachel, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. This stage is nothing without you on it, just like I'm nothing without you in my life. Our careers involve huge productions and performances, but all I want to do when I get off this stage is to come home to you for the rest of my life. So will you, Rachel Barbara Berry, do me the honor of being my wife?"

The blonds watched as Rachel nodded, and Jesse slipped the ring on her finger, Rachel was then suddenly off the ground and being spun around stage. "Did you know about this?" Quinn asked, turning towards Sam. He nodded and continued to clap, watching as the newly engaged couple walked of stage with the rest of the cast.

"Who do you think helped Jesse pick out the ring?" Sam asked, looking at Quinn with a raised eyebrow. Quinn smiled and picked up her bag, feeling Sam's hand move to the small of her back as he began to move them out towards the main isle of the theatre.

"Come on, we can wait in the lobby for them." Sam said, moving his hand to take Quinn's as they walked with the rest of the audience leaving the theatre.

* * *

"I just can't believe I'm engaged!" Rachel squealed from her spot next to Quinn in the girl's bathroom of the bar the two couples had decided to go once the musical had ended. She could not stop starring at the engagement ring Jesse had slipped on her finger a few hours earlier.

Quinn smiled to herself and looked at her friend through the mirror. "Congrats Rachel, I'm so happy for you." Quinn said, pulling her lipstick away from her now burgundy lips and placing the cap on top of it before throwing it into her bag and turning towards Rachel. "Did you have any idea he was going to propose?" Quinn asked the brunette, leaning against the counter top.

Rachel turned to her with a smile and bit her lip, shaking her head no as she looked down at the ring. "No. I mean, I had hoped he would. We've been together for a year and half now. But I didn't expect he'd do it on stage… opening night none the less." She said, smiling up at Quinn. "But then again, could you expect any less from him?" She joked, knowing her _fiance_was one for dramatics, hell they both were. "But now thinking about it, it's absolutely perfect, to share our love for each other with our love for theatre. I can't imagine him doing it any other way. Except, maybe while handing me my award while at the Tony's." She said, completely serious, causing a small laugh to escape from the blond.

"Let me see this ring." She said, pulling Rachel's hand close to her face, taking in the beautifully diamond ring. "It's beautiful. Sam and Jesse did a great job of picking this out." She murmured, letting Rachel's hand drop.

"Which, speaking of Samuel. How was the honeymoon?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked at Quinn. The question caused Quinn's smile to falter, and a fake one to replace it.

"It was lovely." She said, turning back towards the mirror and grabbing the mascara out of her bag before reapplying some to her eye lashes.

* * *

"It was tense." Sam muttered, placing his head on her arms that were crossed in front of him. "I mean, the trip its self was great. Paris is awesome, and we went to a lot of places, saw some cool thing… got a bit closer as a couple, all the shit that is important and you should do on a honeymoon. But…" Sam muttered, grabbing his beer and taking a long sip from it. "We were so close, and then she just stopped. And now I feel like a jackass for even… wanting it. I mean, she went into the bathroom and cried Jesse. She cried." Sam murmured, running his hand through his hair.

Jesse nodded, taking a sip of his beer as well. "I can't tell you whats going on with her man. She doesn't talk about that kind of stuff with me. I mean, it's not like we're the closest family or anything. But I'm pretty sure she's just scared. All the men in life have just gotten up and left her. You have to show her you're not leaving. You have to treat her right and gain her trust and then, when she is comfortable with you…" Jesse let the rest of the sentence hang in the air, still finding it a bit weird to be discussing his cousin and best friend's sex life.

Sam let out a chuckle at Jesse's response and finished off his beer. "I know, but I every time we're together, all I can think about is grabbing her, and kissing her and fucking her so hard that she can't walk in the morning." At Sam's words, Jesse closed his eyes and put his hands out,his body language pleading with the blond to stop talking.

"Sam. She's my cousin. Stop talking about it." He pleaded, finishing off his beer as well and looking at Sam with a disgusted look. Sam chuckled and motioned towards the bartender for another round.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." He muttered.

"What's true?" The boys heard from behind them, turning around in their seats to see Rachel and Quinn standing there, Quinn looking at Sam with a curious expression.

"Oh nothing." He said, smiling at her, his eyes moving towards the darker makeup she had applied while in the bathroom. "You look, nice." He said, licking his lips between the words. She smiled and looked down before walking towards the bar and sitting on the stool next to Sam. Rachel followed, but took the seat next to Jesse instead.

"Can I have an apple martini?" Quinn asked the bartender before turning towards Sam, crossing her legs and smiling at him. "So, what did you boys talk about while we were gone?" She questioned, looking from Sam to Jesse with a raised eyebrow.

"I just congratulated this man on his engagement." Sam said, clapping Jesse on the back and smiling over at him.

"And then I asked how the honeymoon went." Jesse retorted, looking at Quinn. Sam rolled his eyes and took a long sip of his beer.

"Oh." She said, sucking on her bottom lip before grabbing her martini and knocking it back, sighing as the liquid moved down her throat. It was quiet for a bit before Rachel let out a long dramatic sigh and turned towards the group. "Okay, this is boring and I want to celebrate. How about we go to a club or something?" Rachel asked, looking at Quinn, who only nodded in response.

"Are you guys okay with that?" She asked both Sam and Jesse. The boys exchanged glances and turned back to Quinn nodding.

"I'm down." Sam said, getting up from the stool and holding his hand out for Quinn to take, smiling as she did. "Let's go have some fun." He said, turning back towards Jesse and Rachel with a smile before leading Quinn out of the bar.

* * *

The club smelled of alcohol, sweat and sex, and it made Sam think about the sort of life he had given up. He wasn't exactly sad that this was no longer the lifestyle he led, the kind where he danced and fucked with random woman each night, and drank until he could barely remember his own name, but he did miss it every once in a while. "Drinks?" Sam asked everyone, getting nods from everyone. He led Quinn over to the bar and smiled at the waiter. "Two beers and two martinis." He yelled, getting a nod from the bartender who moved to tend to the drinks, but was stopped by Rachel's voice.

"No! We're celebrating!" She called out. "Shots!" The bartender nodded and put four shot glasses on the table, filling it up with the brown liquid and walking over to the next pair of people ordering drinks.

"You wanna take a shot?" Sam asked Quinn, knowing she was a bit more uptight then the rest of them, causing her to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We're having fun, right?" She asked, grabbing the shot and knocking it back, earning a loud cheer from the tiny brunette and a shocked look from her husband.

"Let's go dance." Rachel screamed to Quinn, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her out to the dance floor. Sam groaned as he fell back against the counter, his eyes watching her walk away, the tight dress making her legs and ass look fantastic.

"Fucking hell." He murmured, grabbing his own shot and drinking it, hissing at the burning sensation he felt as he swallowed. "She's gonna be the death of me." Sam muttered to Jesse, causing the curly haired man to chuckle. "I mean, she wears those clothes, and dances like that," Sam said, motioning towards Quinn who was dancing against Rachel, "And all we do in our bed is sleep. I swear man, if we don't have sex soon I'm going to just push her up against a wall or a table or something and just… have my way with her."

Jesse rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic word and handed him his shot. "Here. You need this more than I do. At least I'll be getting some tonight." He joked, earning a glare from the blond boy. However, Sam grabbed the shot and drank it. He was starting to feel the effects of the three beers and now two shots he had in the last hour, and motioned towards the bartender for another round. "You want to join the girls?" Jesse asked Sam.

"I'm not much of a dancer, man." Sam muttered.

"Well you better become one, looks like someone is already moving in on Quinn." Jesse said, pointing out the brunette moving up to Quinn and grinding against her, his hands moving along her bare thigh and up to her waist, and then back down. Sam's jaw clenched as he watched the man touch Quinn, and she wasn't pushing back. Why the hell was she not pushing back? Sam didn't say another word to Jesse before moving towards the man dancing with his wife.

* * *

Quinn smiled as she danced with Rachel to an upbeat song. Everywhere around her people were crowed together on the dance floor, the room thick with sex. Quinn giggled and threw her head back, her hands moving above her head as her hips moved to the beat. She didn't know the last time she had just let go, completely care free from all her problems and worries. She suddenly felt a pair of hands moving up her legs and a thick body pressed against hers. Figuring it was Sam she continued to dance, pressing her backside against the body dancing with her. Suddenly her thighs were empty and her back was cold. She turned around to find Sam grabbing the back of some man's shirt and pulling him away from her. "Back off." Sam growled, shoving the man slightly.

"Dude, what's your problem?" The man asked, his voice slurring as she moved towards Sam.

"You're dancing with my wife. That's my problem, _dude_." Sam said, shoving the man backwards again. The brunette seemed to then understand that Quinn was taken and rolled his eyes before walking back into the crowd. Quinn looked up at Sam with wide eyes.

"Sam! I didn't… I thought it was…" She was rambling, but she didn't know what to say. It was rule number one, that you should know exactly who you're dancing with when at a club with a date/boyfriend/husband. Sam shook his head, silently telling her to be quiet before pulling her body against his.

"Stop talking, just dance." He muttered into her ear. Sam's hands moved to her waist and held her close as he moved his hips to the music. Quinn only nodded, closing her eyes once again and leaning into Sam's body as they danced. Sam let his hands move down her body, teasing the bare skin of her thighs, smiling at the feel of her soft skin. He moved one hand down to tease the skin of her inner thigh and felt her push back against him.

Sam's head felt towards the crook of her neck, his lips dancing across the skin. He smiled as he felt her shiver underneath his touch, once again pulling her body against his as they danced.

Quinn's lips parted at his actions. It had been a long time since she had been touched like this, save their wedding night, and she missed it. As they danced together one of her hands moved to intertwine with his fingers as the other one traveled up his body to grasp the back of his neck, pulling his lips closer to her body. She didn't know if it was the amount of alcohol she had tonight making her feel like this, or pure lust, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Sam moaned against her shoulder as Quinn pulled him closer. He began to kiss up her shoulder to her neck, sucking lightly on the skin there as he pressed himself against her backside, knowing she could feel his hardening member through his pants. "Sam..." She breathed out, her voice thick with lust, as she pressed herself against him. The blond boy smiled again, and brought his right hand up to her chin, turning her face towards his until he was able to connect their lips in a lustful kiss.

Quinn turned her body towards the boy, as well as she could in their current position, and kiss him back. She moaned into the kiss, the hand that was on the base of his neck now moving up into his hair, and pulling him as close to him as possible. Sam let go of her hand and allowed her to turn her body fully towards him, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him, earning a small squeal from the girl.

Quinn let her other hand move to grab a fist full of his shirt and pull him closer, if possible. She surprised not only Sam, but herself when her tongue slid along his lower lips, asking for entrance into his mouth. Sam quickly granted it, a low moan escaping his lips as he depended the kiss. He once again pressed himself against her, his pants feeling tighter than before, and grunted.

Suddenly Quinn's hands were moving down from his neck and chest to feel his well defined abdomen muscles, sipping under the thin cotton shirt and scraping her nails against them. She smiled against his lips when she felt him shiver slightly. "Sam..." She murmured against his lips, causing the boy to pull back a bit and look her in the eyes. He licked his lips as he looked her over, her lips bruised from their heated kiss, her eyes darkened with something he hadn't seen before. "We need to get out of her." She muttered, leaning in to kiss his lips again, tugging at his lower lip as she pulled away. "Now." She demanded, placing one of her fingers in his belt loop and pulling him out of the crowded dance floor, not waiting for an answer from him.

**Hope you didn't fine that too cruel. I just figured the sex scene should have a chapter all to it's own. ;] please review, and talk to me on my tumblr. disaster-march. tumblr. com. I'd love to hear feedback from you on there!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas all! Here is the dirty smutty sex chapter you pervs have been waiting for. Love you!**

Sam felt himself stumble a bit as he and Quinn made their way into the apartment building. Quinn was giggling like a little school girl and he figured it was from the amount of alcohol she had tonight, along with the fact that they were making out while waiting for the elevator to open. Suddenly there was a ding and the door's opened. Quinn grabbed his hand and pulled him into the elevator, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his body against her, moaning lightly as the contact. "God, Quinn, slow down." He murmured against her lips, hearing the elevator close behind them.

Quinn giggled and already started to unbutton his shirt, looking up at him through her lashes before kissing his lips hard. "I can't help it. I want you so badly." She murmured against his lips. As the last button was unbuttoned Quinn pushed his shirt open and bit her lip as she took in the well-defined muscles of his abdomen. "Wow," She murmured, leaning forward to kiss his collarbone. Had Sam been this built before? She didn't think so, maybe she had never noticed before because she had never been this turned on by him before.

"Shit." He murmured against her lips, hearing her say those words turned him on and he couldn't hold back any longer. Sam's hands moved to her waist and he pressed her hard against the wall, pressing his body up against hers and moaning at the friction that was being created from their hips. "Say it again Q." He said, detaching his lips from her and slowly but firmly moving them down her jaw and neck, nipping at her pulse point before sucking it lightly, already know he would leave a mark there in the morning. Oh well, she was _his_ wife, he had the right to mark her as so.

"I want you Sam. I want you so bad." She gasped into his ear as his lips sucked on her neck. Her arms began to tighten around his neck, pulling his lips closer to her's than before. A small moan escaped her lips as he moved his hands down along her body to tease the skin of her inner thigh. Suddenly the elevator stopped and Sam was grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the elevator and to the apartment as fast as possible. Once the door was open he adjusted his extremely tight pants, closed and locked the door and reattached his lips to hers.

"Bedroom." She murmured, when she started to feel him push her back towards the couch. Sam let out a some what annoyed groan, wanting nothing more than to just take the woman in his arms, but knowing she wouldn't give in to him if he had expected them to consummate their relationship on the living room couch. So he just nodded simply and grabbed her ass, lifting her up and letting her legs wrap around his body before walking towards their bedroom. Their lips stayed connected the entire time and he had to pull away for a second as she began to rock her hips against his, making it quite difficult for him to walk.

Once in the bedroom, Sam brought Quinn over to the bed and sat down on the edge, feeling her straddle him. "Clothes need to come off." Quinn murmured, her hands coming underneath his button up and pushing it off. The second his chest was bare, Quinn's lips came in contact with his collarbone, sucking hard on the skin, causing a low moan to escape Sam's lips.

"Shit, baby." Sam groaned out, his hips bucking upwards to meet hers, causing him to groan once again. Quinn gasped when she felt Sam's denim covered erection rock against her lace panty covered center. "You're so sexy." Sam said, his hands pushing her tight dress up past her center, stomach, chest and head until it was off her body completely and on the floor. Once she was only in her bra and panties, Sam's hands moved up to the clasp of her bra to undo it, kissing every piece of newly exposed skin he could find.

As the straps fell from her shoulders and Quinn's upper half became exposed to Sam, it became more apparent to her what was going on. She was about to give her self to Sam, open herself up fully and let him in. She pulled away from him to look him in the eyes, knowing he could sense her discomfort. "Tell me you love me. Tell me you'll love me forever, and we're going to make it. Tell me how you'll care for me and never stray. Tell me this Sam, and I can give myself to you." All the playfulness that had once filled up the room was gone. Sam watched her, his hand moving up cup her cheek lightly as he moved in and kiss her lips.

"I promise Quinn, I love you." The second those words left his mouth Quinn had reattached their lips in a deep kiss. Sam's hands came around her waist and pulled her closer, flipping them over so she was lying on the bed beneath him. His hand came up to cup her breast lightly as his lips moved down her jaw to her neck, smiling at the moan he received from her.

"Oh Sam," Quinn murmured, throwing her head back and arching her chest into his hand, causing Sam to light tease her nipple. His thumb lightly grazed over it every once in a while, as he left hot open mouthed kissed on her neck. "Sam... Stop teasing," she begged, gasping when he did as she asked and brought his mouth to her nipple. He gently sucked it into his mouth, moaning as his tongue flicked over it. He looked up at Quinn as he let it go with a pop, quickly moving over to her other nipple to give it the same treatment. "I need you," Quinn murmured, moving her hands into his hair to pull him closer while her hips moved up to meet his. "Please." She said, tugging on his hair to pull him back so he looked her in the eyes.

"Relax Quinn, I'm gonna make you feel good." He said, leaning up to kiss her lips lightly before moving down her body, leaving kisses in his wake, until her came to her panties. His finger came up to rub her through the lace material, smiling as he felt how wet she was already. He left a kiss on her center before hooking his fingers into the panties and slowly pulling them down her body. He threw them carelessly about the room and looked back up at her, groaning as her wet heat was waiting for him. "Shit..." he murmured, causing a small blush to spread across Quinn's body and she looked down at him. Sam moved back up, kissing her legs as he moved until he reached the apex of her thigh. "Ready Q?" He asked, waiting for her to nod before he draped her legs over his shoulder and leaned forward, taking a long swipe of her center. Sam moaned as her juices coated his tongue, and he then found her clit, sucking on it lightly as he looked up at her.

Sam watched Quinn as he took care of her, watched the way her body arched off the bed, the way her hands wound into her hair, as her lips parted and her eyes closed. Sam thought this was the hottest thing he had ever seen. "Oh, Sam…" She gasped out in pleasure as he spread her lips apart and darted his tongue inside of her, smiling to himself as she said his name. "So good, so _so_ good, Sam." She said, her voice high as she tried to keep herself from hitting her orgasm too soon. It had been a while since she had been physical with a man, and Sam knew exactly how to please.

When he inserted a finger inside of her and let his mouth continue to work on her clit, Quinn thought she was going to explode. "Oh my god." She moaned, her toes clenching as she moved her hips in time with his finger. "Sam… I can't take much more of this." Quinn said, her lips parting as she gasped when he hit a rather sweet spot. "Oh."

Suddenly Sam's mouth and hands were away from Quinn's body. She had been so close to hitting her orgasm that she actually wanted to cry when he pulled away. Quinn propped herself up on her elbows, about ready to yell at Sam from pulling away from her right when she was going to hit her release, when he moved up her body, connect their lips in a fiery kiss. His hand moved to cup her cheek as the other one came to gently cup her breast. "Ready?" He asked her, smiling as he positioned himself at her entrance. Sam looked up at Quinn, waiting for the small nod before slowly sinking himself into her. Sam's head moved to the crook of her neck, groaning at how tight she was around him. "Holy shit." He muttered, kissing her neck when he was fully in her.

Quinn had to bite down on Sam's shoulder as he entered her, to keep herself from screaming out loudly. She waited as Sam held her close and kept unmoving, she waited until she adjusted to him being with in her, and then she started to move her hips against his, moaning at the feeling she was getting from it. "Oh Sam." She moaned, digging her nails into his shoulder blades as he practically pulled out of her fully, and then pushed back into her.

"I'm gonna go slow…" He said through gritted teeth, finding it hard to keep the slow pace when all he wanted to do was pound into her fast and hard. But Sam knew that he had to go slow, and soft, and build up the pace. Not only to make sure she was feeling as much pleasure as she could, but so the build up would be extraordinary. Quinn nodded her head, telling him she understood, and pulled his body closer than before.

Slowly her hips started to move with his, small gasps and moans escaping her lips as their hips moved together. Sam kissed her shoulder lightly as his hand moved gently down her leg, grazing the skin lightly, causing the nerves to flair up and her body to shake. He brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, giving him an easier angle to enter her in, as well as a tighter fit. "Sam…" Sam pulled back from the crook of her neck to look at her, his movements halting; scared he had hurt her in some way. "Go faster." She murmured, looking up at him and pulling his hips closer to hers with her legs, digging the heels of her feet into his firm cheeks.

Sam nodded and moved one of his arms around her waist, holding her still as he began to thrust in and out of her, so fast a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead. Quinn let out a high pitch gasp when he hit a rather sweet spot within her, her nails digging deep into his shoulders. "Yeah?" He asked, realizing the reaction he had gotten from her was a positive one. Quinn nodded and arched her back, her eyes closing tightly as she felt her orgasm building within her.

"Yeah." She muttered, screaming loudly as Sam built up his speed even more, continuing to hit that spot within her. "I'm almost there Sam." She murmured, leaning upwards to kiss him hard. Suddenly Sam's hand was moving between their bodies to rub circles around her clit, earning the loudest scream he had heard. "SAM!" His name fell from her lips as she came hard on him, her body shaking in ecstasy as he continued to slam into her, riding out his own orgasm.

Sam grunted as he collapsed on top of her, finally pulling out and rolling over once he regained his composure, and sighed, a bright smile on his face. "That was fucking incredible." He muttered, bringing one arm behind his head as the other one pulled Quinn close to his body. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, looking down at her and pushing a few strands of damp hair out of her face.

"So good… that was…" Quinn buried her head into his chest, causing him to laugh. "I've never had that intense of an orgasm before," she murmured against his skin, kissing his chest. "We need to do this more often, _husband_." Quinn smiled up at him before leaning up to kiss him, and then snuggling into his body.

"Yes we do, _Wife._" He murmured, holding her close. "I love you Quinn." He said aloud, feeling his eyelids grow heavy as sleep over took him.

"I love you too." She murmured as she closed her eyes and fell asleep holding on to Sam as tight as she could, for fear that he wouldn't be there the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I know it has been forever and I'm sure many of you figured I had given up on this fic but I promise you I haven't, and I hope you haven't either. I just really didn't know where I wanted to go with it, so I had to do some major planning as to how it would end, how many more chapters I wanted and such. This chapter is kinda like a filler I guess, there are some important moments but for the most part its just cute fabrevans fluff. I figured you guys deserved it after waiting probably 9 months for an update. **

**Also, I know how this story will end, there will be 15 chapters include the epilogue and I'm pretty positive you all may hate me once you read the ending. its gonna be sad, so just be ready for that. If you wanna quit this fic now because you don't wanna read sadness at the end I'll understand. But I've also left the ending open for a sequel if I feel the need so yeah. Thats fun. **

**Anyway, i Hope you all enjoy this, even if it is pretty short. I have yet to write the other chapters but I have a timeline and such written out so I should knock them out as fast as my muse lets me. Love you all, please send me some reviews. **

**Oh and if you guys think they are moving sorta fast, just remember they have been living together and in this arrangement for about 6 or 7 months now. I skipped some time in between chapters because it would have been pointless, so yeah, I figure after living together and faking a relationship for 5 months it'd be quite easy to develop real and strong feelings for each other, and now after their marriage and everything, these two really do love each other. I just wanted to explain that.**

* * *

She had gotten the best nights sleep of her entire life, hands down, even if she had woken up twice throughout the night. She had woken up to Sam's strong arms wrapped around her stomach, pulling his body in close to her own, the only thing between them were the silk sheets on his bed. She could hear the soft sound of his breathing and feel his chest rise and fall against her back, and in that moment everything felt perfect. This wasn't supposed to be how their relationship turned out, but she wasn't complaining, not one bit.

Waking up in the morning, Quinn felt a sense of calm, with a hint of happiness and even a dash of giddiness. She wanted to laugh, and scream, dance along to some cheesy song from the nineties all while kissing those plump lips Sam had. It was at the thought of him, that she noticed the side of the bed next to her was bare. No strong arms around her waist. No soft sound of his breathing or the feel of his chest rising and falling. Sam was gone, and that was how quickly Quinn's mood changed. He had told her he wasn't going to leave. And she had believed him. She didn't want him to be like her ex, leaving once he got what he worked so diligently for.

She was so completely caught up in her thoughts, that Quinn had yet to notice the blonde man walk into the room. She was only brought back to reality when she felt the bed dip and saw him slid in next to her, obviously chewing the last piece of some type of food. "Hey beautiful." Sam murmured, leaning in to kiss her temple before propping himself up on his elbow. "I went to get us some bagels and coffee from the cart down the street. So it's waiting for you whenever you're hungry." All the doubt she was previously feeling left the building as Quinn felt Sam slide his arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"Oh, thank you. That's very sweet of you." Quinn stated, smiling up at him as she let her body be dragged across the bed. She felt somewhat like a rag doll, but not in a bad way. Burrowing into his chest, the girl breathed him in before speaking. "What do you want to do today? It's the weekend so we can have a fun day off." She propped her chin on his chest as she looked up at him, eyes paying close attention to his jawbone. Noticing the smirk slip onto his face, Quinn figured out what he wanted to do before he said it. "You're such a boy." She murmured, pushing herself away from him with a roll of her eyes.

Sam followed her, stopping once he was hovering over her body. "A boy who hasn't had sex in months." He reminded her, lips pressing against her collarbone, smirking against her skin when he heard the small moan leave her lips. But she wasn't succumbing to him that easily.

Pulling herself as far away as she could, which wasn't far considering she was pinned between him and the bed, Quinn gave him a stern look. "You just had sex last night." She reminded him, though she doubted he would ever need to be reminded. Sam had that gleam in his eye, and she was pretty sure she did too. Raising an eyebrow as he rolled his eyes, Quinn leaned in to press her lips against his in hope of shutting him up. It didn't work.

"Okay yeah we had sex last night…twice." He ignored the snort that left her and just continued on speaking. "But before then… it had been months Q. Like… borderline 7." There was such a serious look in his face that Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah and I haven't had sex in about two years, but whose complaining?" She countered.

"I am!" Sam exclaimed, leaning in to kiss the part of her breast that wasn't covered by his sheets. Those damn sheets. "Look babe, we're married, you're hot and I'm hard, so there is no reason as to why we shouldn't just go at it right now." Oh he was just so eloquent. Before Quinn could even think of rejecting him, Sam was pulling the sheets away from her body.

"Sam!" She scolded, looking up at him with disapproving, yet humorous eyes.

"Fuck, I love it when you say my name." He muttered, leaning down to capture one of her breasts in his mouth. Yeah he had a big mouth, why not take full advantage of it? His motions were a bit rougher then the night before, but he had been soft and gentle then, now the lust and hunger were emerging from within him. Hearing her large intake of breath only encouraged his actions.

Detaching his mouth from her breast with a 'pop' sound, Sam left hot, open mouthed kisses down her body, stopping at her most private of parts. His hands roughly grabbed onto her hips, and he pulled her as close to his face as possible. Draping her legs around his shoulder, Sam was kissing and nipping at her inner thigh when all was ruined.

The shrill sound of a telephone ring was heard over Quinn's moans, and after ignoring it once and hearing it start back up again, the couple unanimously groaned. Untangling himself from Quinn, Sam adjusted himself as best he could as he watched Quinn stand up, gather the discarded sheets around her body and stalk off towards the phone. She was gone about five minutes tops, but it was enough to make the boy incredibly impatient, especially with at throbbing hard on.

When Quinn came back into the bedroom with a towel in her hands, Sam knew playtime was over. "It looks like we'll be meeting your parents for lunch Sam, they have a few things they'd like to talk to us about." Groaning out loud, the boy pulled himself off the bed and reached for the towel Quinn had gotten for him. "Take a shower, I'm going to go eat and then I'll take one after you."

She started to walk off towards the kitchen when his arm slid around her waist. "How bout we conserve water and take a shower together. Food will be there when you get out." As he pressed a kiss against her neck, the girl whimpered. He smirked.

"The coffee will get cold Sam." She explained, attempting to leave his grasp. But as his hand slid lower to cup her through the silk sheets, and pull her back into his hard body, Quinn knew there was no use fighting him. "I guess we could always make our own coffee." She whispered, before turning around and catching his lips in a fiery kiss. Grasping the towel in his hand, Quinn let the sheets fall from her body as she walked off towards the bathroom, smile on her face as Sam trailed after her.

* * *

They were a good thirty minutes late. Sam was blaming it on the afternoon traffic, but Quinn knew it was because they had decided to stop getting ready for another little quickie after the shower. Quinn didn't need to have sex constantly, but it seemed like Sam did. She wondered if there was just a part of his brain that was just constantly on the subject of sex. Quinn had left the shower and gone to find an outfit to wear to lunch, and it was only a matter of seconds before Sam's hands were back around her waist, lips attached to the smooth skin of her neck and the beginnings of an erection pressing against her back. She tried to get him on track, showing him dresses she might wear, but once Sam was in that state of mind, there was no getting him out of it.

So yeah, they were thirty minutes late for their lunch with Sam's parents, and thankfully his parents bought the traffic excuse. Walking into the building hand in hand, Sam played the gentlemen and pulled out Quinn seat for her, and then took his own. "Thank you for joining us." Sam father started, his voice hard. Sam couldn't help but wonder what this whole meeting was about. Maybe it was a run down for how things would work once he joined his father in the office.

Sam was going to start work on Monday, he would finally learn the ropes of his dads company, and in a matter of months it would be his. He was brought out of his thoughts when his father cleared his throat and spoke up. "As you know, we had discussed you coming to work for the company this week…" Sam only nodded, showing he was listening. "Well, you're mother and I think you're not ready Samuel." Sam's jaw clenched as his fathers words, thankfully a squeeze of his hand from Quinn kept him from making too much of a scene.

"Are you fucking kidding me dad?" Sam asked, his voice low and his jaw clenched. He felt Quinn squeeze his hand once more and Sam turned to look at her, noticing that Quinn muttered calm down. "You know what I think dad? I think you're not ready. You're not ready to give up your company; because you know once you do you'll have nothing left." He could see his father's face go red with rage, but Sam didn't care. It was true. His mother barely looked at his father anymore, Sam didn't speak to him unless it was due to business, and its not like his father had friends. The company was all his father truly cares about.

"Samuel Joseph Evans how dare you talk to me like that." Sam was tempted to roll his eyes as his father's threatening voice. But he could tell he was right, his father didn't over react like this much. "You will do as I say. I am you're father, not your wife." At those words he could feel Quinn squeeze his hand, and he knew it was taking a lot for her to be quite.

"Mr. Evans. I'm sure Sam just feels it is unfair that-" She was in mid sentence when he cut her off.

"Oh pipe down." Mr. Evan's snapped, causing Sam to glare at the older man. "This is none of your business, so sit there and look pretty like you are meant to." Sam was livid now. How dare his father talk to anyone like that, let alone Quinn. Turning to look at her for a split second, Sam could see the tears forming in her eye.

Standing up, Sam forgot about the lunch, or their food, or all of those around him watching the scene. "Do not talk to her like that. Ever." Sam growled, glaring at his father's own forest green eyes. "That is my wife and she deserves some respect." Straightening up, the boy grabbed Quinn's coat and help her put it on.

"I see you've gone soft Samuel. It seems all you need is a pretty face and a nice body and nothing else really matters." At those words Quinn stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Sam alone and fuming at his father.

"Fuck off." He exclaimed, grabbing his own coat and then leaning to kiss his mother on the cheek goodbye. "I'll be in the office at 7 sharp." He told his father before storming out of the restaurant in search of Quinn. When he found her leaning up against the brick building, Sam quickly pulled her into his arm and kissed the top of her head, feeling the tears start to mark up his shirt. "Don't listen to him Q." Sam muttered into her hair. "He's an asshole, old man who hates his life and takes it out on other people." Feeling Quinn pulled back, Sam sent her a soft smile before pushing some hair out of her face and leaning in to kiss her lips.

"No don't." She murmured like a child. "My eyes are puffy and I feel like I have snot dripping down my face. Not attractive." She said, digging through her purse for a tissue of some sort. After blowing her nose and wiping her eyes, Sam cupped her cheeks in his hand.

"Nah, you're beautiful." He told her, sending her a soft smile as he kissed her lips lightly. Taking her hand once he pulled away, Sam started walking down the street. "C'mon, let's go home and forget about all that. " Quinn only nodded in response to Sam, and let him lead the way as she tried to fix her makeup and runny nose.

* * *

After the argument with Sam and his father, Quinn realized she needed to relax. She wasn't expecting Mr. Evan's words to bother her so much, but he was now her father-in-law, and it hurt that he looked at her as just a pretty face. Sure this situation was strange and some could argue she was practically hired to pretend to be Sam's fiancé, but in the end she actually fell for him. There relationship was real and she just wanted his father to treat it that way.

Once she had gotten home, Quinn fixed up her makeup and then called up Rachel and Kurt, explaining that she needed a girl's day to help me unwind. Both had agreed and that was how they ended up at a small salon down the street from Kurt's apartment.

Quinn and Kurt were currently getting pedicures while Rachel was in the chair opposite of them, getting a manicure. Rachel apparently didn't trust many people with handling her feet, it was just how she was, and neither Kurt nor Quinn were going to question it.

The blonde was currently in the middle of telling Rachel and Kurt exactly what had happened at the lunch with Sam's parents when an older woman settled in next to Quinn. Taking a sideways glance at the woman, Quinn knew she looked familiar but she did not know where from. The girl did not dwell on it and continued to tell her story to her friends.

Kurt was making some comment about how Mr. Evans sounded as if he was completely out of line when Quinn heard a small snort come from the woman next to her. She ignored it, but when it happened again she couldn't help but turn to the woman with an annoyed glare. "I'm sorry, but do you find what we are talking about amusing?" Quinn knew whatever this woman was about to say would be offensive, just by the way she was looking at the three friends.

"Well you can't be surprised that he would say something like that." She answered, causing Quinn's jaw to drop. Rachel and Kurt seemed just as shocked with what she said. "Oh don't look so surprised, you knew exactly what you were getting into when you married that despicable Evans boy. Shame truly," she continued, voicing her opinion as if Quinn and her friends were begging her to continue. "A pretty girl like you could have a choice of any man, and you pick the one you will no doubt drop you the second you turn 35. Just be prepared darling, and make sure you have his father write you two up a document saying you get half of everything once the divorce is finalized. At least that way you'll get something out of it."

Quinn didn't know what shocked her more, the fact that this woman has such negative views on a relationship she knew nothing about, or the fact that she felt comfortable verbalizing it. Either way it was making the blonde incredibly uncomfortable. While at one point in her life she was cruel and could make this woman regret she ever said such a thing, Quinn had changed and she was no longer that person. No she was now Quinn Evans and all she really wanted to was to sit on the couch with Sam and watch Game of Thrones.

She couldn't escape right now though, no, she had to deal with this woman. So straightening her posture, as much as she could in the reclined massage chair, Quinn looked the woman square in the eyes and gave her a miniscule glare. "That may be your opinion, but you know nothing about my husband or our relationship, and I would like to ask that you stop speaking so freely about it." Feeling the nail artist slip those foam sandals onto her feet, Quinn pulled away and turned to Rachel and Kurt. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to have to cut this short." She knew they would understand and after giving them each a kiss on the cheek, Quinn grabbed her shoes, her keys and left the salon.

* * *

Sliding into the hot water of the Jacuzzi bathtub in their master bathroom, Quinn let out a deep sigh as the smell of lavender and honeysuckle filled her nostrils. Her day had been beyond stressful and she all she needed right now was a little relaxation time. There was soft music flowing out of her ihome and she couldn't stop herself from humming along. While it had been years since she was in glee club, Quinn couldn't stop herself from singing every now and then.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know Sam was watching her. She could hear the floorboards outside the bathroom creak under his feet, as well as the sound of the doorframe settling once he leaned his body weight against it. "Hi," She whispered, eyes closed and hand rubbing into her left shoulder in hopes of getting the knot out there. "How was the rest of your day?" She asked, finally opening her eyes to find Sam smiling at her, clad in only his briefs.

"Clearly not as eventful as the rest of yours." He stated, moving to sit on the edge of the tub. "After that whole thing with my dad I went to the gym and pretended he was the punching bag." Sam flashed her his bruised and torn knuckles as proof. He hissed as Quinn tugged them down to her eye level, getting some of the soapy water into the wounds in the process.

"Wimp." She muttered, sending him a small smirk before leaning in to press her lips lightly to the knuckles. "My knuckles might have looked like this by the end of the pedicure if it wasn't unethical to attack a woman forty years your senior in a nail salon." Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that as he stood up and kicked off his underwear.

"Move forward," he murmured as he stepped behind Quinn and slid into the water with her. Moving his hands up to her shoulder, Sam began to work on the knot in her back that she had been trying to get out earlier. "She sounded like a bitch, I doubt anyone would have found you knocking her around a bit unethical." Sam told her, before placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, earning a soft giggle from his wife.

"The police may have." She told him, arching her back as he pressed his thumbs harder against the knot. "It was fine really, she was just one of those gossiping old woman, I think we met her at your father's banquet dinner when I first agreed to the engagement." Quinn knew she realized that woman from somewhere, and after she left the salon she recognized the woman as one of the gossiping older ladies from her father in laws party months back.

"Oh she is defiantly a bitch then. Most of those people were my father's clients, they all hate my guts," Sam stated, kissing the soft skin of her back when he finally loosened up the knot. "Too bad for them though, because I'll be running the company soon." Sam muttered as he slipped his hands around Quinn's waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"You were really brave today, you know, for standing up to your father." Quinn told him, turning her head slightly to look up at Sam. She saw the doubt in his eyes, and she quickly placed a soft kiss on his jaw to ease his mind. "I mean it Sam, you were right. And you'll be a great addition to your father's business. You just need to go in there on Monday morning and prove to him that you are ready for this." Sam looked down at his gorgeous wife with a smile before pressing his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

"I love you." He told her, sighing as he pulled back and pressed his head against the titled wall.

"I love you too." Quinn murmured, smiling to herself because she actually meant it. It was strange, but she really did love Sam Evans. "Can we just stay in here forever?" Quinn asked him, closing her eyes as she settled against his chest.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," he muttered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and tightened his grip around her waist. Sam wished they could stay there forever, in that tub, content and happy, but he knew that wasn't an option. Monday morning he'd have to face his father and all the employees that he would soon lead, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was truly read for this responsibly.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter, just that there will be a big game changer and I hope you all will enjoy what I have written for you. I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of November.**

**Oh and also, I've started a fabrevans One Shot collection, so please go and check it out. I also take requests for fabrevans drabbles, I plan on making a tumblr where I will post all the drabbles as well and will take requests via ask, so please look out for it.**

**Hope you enjoy this, and please review and tell me what you think. I'd love opinions and constructive criticism or ideas, even what theories you have about what will happen next. So please share! I love hearing what you all have to say.**

* * *

As Sam walked through his father's office, newly tailored suit crisp and clean, he felt good. Confident. Everyone he passed greeted him with a bright smile or a 'good afternoon Mr. Evans'. They knew he would soon be their boss, and the power and authority gave him this sort of high. He hated to admit it, but he kind of understood his father's hesitation to give the business over to Sam.

When he arrived at his office, the blonde man smiled brightly at how big it was. It had to have been the size of 4 cubicles put together. It had double, cheery wood doors and the wall opposite of the doors was all windows. His view was awesome and he couldn't wait to show Quinn. It was then that Sam seated himself in his desk chair and a large smile slipped on his face. Looking over his office the man couldn't help but eye every spot that he and Quinn could go at it.

Sure he had been working here for about a month now, but the blonde boy couldn't get over just how much power he had here. Sam was focused on his desk, imagining Quinn lying there while he took her when his secretary walked into the office. "Mr. Evans?" She asked, causing Sam to motion for her to get to the point and not ramble like she normally did. But then the man looked up at her and was surprised to find it wasn't his normal secretary. "Hello Sir, my name is Amy. Your father hired me over the weekend to be your new secretary. I was told you're old one was not doing to job." To say he was surprised his father got him a new secretary to begin with was an understatement. Julia, the previous one, had been doing her job perfectly fine and he hadn't complained about her once, so yes, he was surprised and confused. Not dwelling on his thoughts, Sam motioned for her to continue. "So, can I do or get anything for you, Mr. Evans?" She asked, hands fidgeting with the hem of her pencil skirt.

"Yeah, actually you can." The girl seemed to perk up at the thought of helping her boss. "Can you tell me where my father currently is?" Sam may be pissed off at his father, but he needed to be told what he would be doing for the day. Looking up at Amy, Sam was confused as to why she wasn't answering him. "Well?" He questioned, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh. Sorry. Yes, he's in his office at the moment. And you have a meeting at 11." With that the girl left Sam's office, causing the man's face to show his obvious confusion. Why had he not been told in advance that he'd have a meeting this week? Shouldn't he have prepared something for it? Shaking his head, Sam stood up and fixed his suit as he made his way out of his office. He really couldn't put much past his father any more, so he didn't know why he was still so surprised by his actions.

* * *

Quinn was nodding along to the words that were coming out of her cellphone as she looked through a rack of clothes at Saks. Sam was speaking almost too fast for her to understand what he was saying, so the blonde was just murmuring along to show she was listening. She could hear Rachel tapping her food as she browsed with Quinn. "Okay babe." Quinn started, glaring at Rachel. "Rach is getting impatient, so I have to go. But I promise I'll come by and visit you this week and finally see this big office you keep talking about. Kay. Love you, bye." Turning to look at the short brunette, Quinn rolled her eyes at the girls smile. "What?" She questioned, grabbing a dress and holding it up to her body. She watched as Rachel merely shrugged, causing the girl to groan. "What, Rachel?" She asked.

"You used the L word." Rachel informed her, shrugging once more as she started off towards another section. Confusion crossed Quinn's face as she followed Rachel, grasping the dress in her hand.

"Yeah, and? Sam is my husband, of course I used the L word." Quinn was speaking like it was preposterous that she wouldn't use that word with Sam. She was just confused as to why it was so shocking that she had told Sam she loved him.

Turning around to look at Quinn, Rachel explained her reasoning. "I just know that you're not one to throw that word around. I mean, in high school you dated both Finn and Puck and you never told them you loved them. And you picked them." Quinn didn't exactly know what Rachel meant by saying she picked them. Before she could ask Rachel to elaborate, the brunette was speaking again. "You picked them. Finn and Puck asked you out and you agreed because you liked them. And you never said you loved them. Now you're telling Sam you love him and you two were basically forced together. I just think it's interesting is all."

Quinn hadn't really thought much about that. If she was being honest she usually forgot about the whole arrangement. Being with Sam made her happy, and it felt like a normal relationship. The only time she really remembered was when she was around Sam's father, and thankfully that didn't happen very often. "Maybe it was just fate." Quinn stated, looking over a pretty lace bra and panties set she knew Sam would like. Putting it in her pile, Quinn turned to Rachel with a smile. "You ready to go? I think I'm done." Quinn told her.

Rachel looked over her pile of clothes and then nodded. The two then made their way to the counter to pay. "When we are done here, can we stop by the general store on the corner?" Rachel asked, smiling and thanking the cashier when she handed her the bags.

"Yeah, of course." Quinn responded as they left the store and the cold autumn breeze hit her. Bringing her scarf around her neck, Quinn turned to Rachel. "So how are you and Jesse?" It was still weird to think that Rachel and her cousin were together and getting married soon. Well, soon was a relative term, they would probably take two or three years to get married due to their hectic schedules. Turning to look at Rachel, Quinn noticed the grin making it's way on the smaller girls face.

"We're really good." Rachel told Quinn. "He's been on cloud nine since I accepted the proposal. And he's only been referring to me as fiancé." Quinn laughed lightly at Rachel's words. "He already wants to start planning, but with the show it's just so hard to sit down together and plan. We're usually both just so tired." Quinn could only imagine how tired the two could be. Quinn gave Rachel a lot of credit for actually being apart of a Broadway show. Eight shows a week including practices… that sounded like hell. Nothing like the breeze glee club had been in high school.

"I'm really happy for you two." Quinn said as the two girls walked through the sliding doors of the general store. "What do you even need here?" Quinn questioned, following Rachel throughout the isles. Of course Quinn's question was answered as they made it to the feminine products.

"This is the cheapest I've found them." Rachel answered, grabbing a package of ultra tampons, as well as a box of overnighters. Rachel turned to Quinn, noticing the blonde's worried expression.

"I don't need anything." Quinn murmured, causing Rachel to shrug.

"So?" Rachel murmured, no fully understanding what Quinn meant. "Isn't that a good think? I mean, who wants their period." Turning to Rachel, Quinn seemed extremely worried.

"No Rachel, you don't get it. I don't need anything, because I've missed my period." As Rachel's face dropped, Quinn turned around to look throughout the isle. "Do you think they have pregnancy tests here?"

* * *

Sam was hard a work when he hear his secretary page him. Hitting the talk button on his speaker, Sam grumbled out his annoyed threat. "Amy, I've told you not to let anyone see me today. I'm too busy." Eyes never leaving his papers, the blonde man was trying to figure out how in the hell he and his father could make it look as if their client was innocent. When he heard the muffled sound of the speaker warming up, Sam rolled his eyes, waiting for Amy to speak.

"I know Mr. Evans. But your wife is here and she's demanding to see you." Sam could hear the nerves in Amy's voice, even through the speaker phone. Eyebrows perking up at the thought of Quinn coming to visit him at his office, Sam told Amy to let her through.

As Quinn walked through his office doors, Sam smile grew and he quickly got up from behind his desk to pull her into a hug. "Hey." He said, leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit?" Quinn answered with a shrug as she moved out of his arms and started to look around the room. His office was definitely big, that was for sure. Turning around to look at Sam, Quinn noticed the curious expression on his face.

"I just wanted to surprise you. After Rachel and I hung out I thought it would be nice to come and see everything." That wasn't a total lie, Quinn really did want to see Sam's office, but she hadn't been planning on it today. It wasn't until there was a small pink plus sign staring up at her from a pregnancy test that she knew she had to see Sam today. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist, Quinn became very much aware of the fact that this was real, and one day her stomach would swell up like a balloon. She doubted that Sam would be able to do this when she was eight months along.

"Well I'm glad you came, it was a nice surprise." His voice tore her out of the small trance she was in. Smiling, Quinn leaned into his figure as she let out a soft sigh. "So babe," Sam turned Quinn around as he started to speak, making sure he was getting all of Quinn's attention. "How about we lock the door, pull down the curtains and try out the desk?" Quinn rolled her eyes as she pulled away from his hold.

"That's not happening." She told him, walking around Sam and moving towards one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I was just thinking we could talk, and I brought lunch." It was then that Sam noticed Quinn had placed a brown bag on his desk, no doubt full of food for them to eat. Sure the blonde man had been hoping for a little bit of fun in the office with Quinn, but having a nice lunch together while talking about their day was just as nice.

"Okay, what did you bring?" He asked her, following her over to the desk and sitting down his in office chair as Quinn began to pull take out boxes from the bag. "I went to that cafe across the street and got you a turkey sandwich with some soup, and I picked myself up a wrap. I also got some home made chips that we can eat as well." Sam smiled and opened his container, his mouth practically watering due to how good the food looked and smelled. "Thanks for this Q." Sam leaned across his desk to kiss Quinn lightly on the lips before settling back in his chair and taking a bite of his food.

"So how is work going?" Quinn asked him after she chewed her first bite of her Chicken Caesar Wrap. Taking one of the homemade chips she had gotten as their side, Quinn took a bite as she watched Sam, waiting for him to finish chewing so he could answer.

"Work is frustrating. My father has basically thrown me into everything and there isn't much explanation as to what he needs me to do. I spend like half of my day trying to figure out what I'm supposed to get done. But I think I'm proving myself, I haven't screwed up yet and I've been here for a month." Shrugging he took another bite, this time not bothering to finish chewing before he spoke up. "Other then that it's not that interesting."

"I met your assistant… she's very pretty." Quinn murmured. She had noticed right away that Sam's assistant was very desirable. The girl had nice curls, pretty brown eyes and very intense curves that she had no problem accentuating. As Quinn munched on another chip, she looked up at Sam just to see his reaction to what she had said.

"She's new, apparently my father hired her over the weekend or something." Sam muttered, clearly not the biggest fan of the girl, which made Quinn happy. "She hasn't been doing the worst job, or the best either, so we'll see how she does the rest of the week and if she doesn't improve I'm going to have to find someone else." Quinn nodded at his words, hoping that this girl wouldn't improve at all and Sam would have to hire someone else. "Anyway, how was your day? You went shopping with Rachel right?"

"Yeah, I picked out a few cute outfits today." Quinn told him, picking up a piece of chicken that had fallen out of her wrap. "And while we were shopping we passed by The Children's Store." Quinn told him, paying close attention to her food and not really looking up at Sam. "The clothes were so cute, and it got me thinking… when do you think we are going to start having kids?" Going into the store was a total lie, Quinn hadn't been anywhere near it, but she needed to some how figure out when Sam would want to have kids, and if this pregnancy would be a positive one or not.

When Sam began to choke on his sandwich, Quinn knew exactly what his answer would be. "Kids?" He muttered, eyes widening as he put his food down and turned his full attention to Quinn. "Babe we've been married for like two months, and you want to discuss kids?" He watched as Quinn shrugged, and he tried to talk out the idea of kids with Quinn. "It's just… we're young, and you know the marriage was a bit fast, why don't we just enjoy being a couple for a bit before we talk about kids?"

"How long?" Quinn wondered, noticing that Sam was getting a bit flustered talking about children.

"Uh… I don't know." Sam chuckled, running his hands through his hair. "Probably not for a few years, five at least. I don't even know if I want kids…" That caused Quinn's appetite to completely vanish, closing her take out container up, Quinn placed it back in the bag, then noticing how confused Sam was. "What?" He questioned.

"You don't want kids?" Putting his own food away, Sam began to understand what he had said to upset Quinn.

"I don't know. I don't really think I'll be a good dad, I mean, look at the guy who raised me." Letting out a deep sigh, Sam tried to help Quinn understand what he meant. "Are kids really that big of a thing?" He asked her.

Quinn's face crumpled and she was already feeling maternal towards the baby growing within her. Yes Quinn had a baby already, but she wasn't able to raise Beth. Since then she had done a good job of pushing that maternal longing aside, but now that she had the chance to raise a baby, it was coming out. And hearing that Sam may not want a kid was just like a knife through the heart. "Quinn." She was cleaning up all of her stuff now, getting ready to leave and clearly Sam was concerned, maybe confused about what he said. "Quinn." He muttered against, his voice a bit more firm and obviously trying to get her to stop moving around.

"Yes Sam, kids are a big deal. They're a huge deal and if you can't see us having a family… well I don't know." She was putting her coat on and was half way out the door when her words registered in his mind.

"You don't know what Quinn? You don't know if we can be together?" He asked, watching her from his spot in his chair.

"I don't know Sam. I don't know. But I don't think this is the place to discuss it." And as if her point was proven, Sam's assistant came into his office, telling him that his father wanted to see him immediately. "I'll see you at home Sam." Quinn told him.

"No, Quinn wait-" Sam started, but Quinn cut him off with a shake of her head.

"I'll see you at home, Sam." Her words were final and with a small smile towards Amy and a nod towards Sam, Quinn was out of his office and making her way towards their apartment, tears threatening to spill.


End file.
